Spiel ohne Grenzen
by Severina Smile
Summary: ein Lehreraustausch zwischen der magischen und der Muggelwelt bringt Snapes Leben ziemlich durcheinander,die Hormone spielen verrückt und bald spielt die Erotic eine große Rolle......jetzt auch offen für alle anonymen Reviewer sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Spiel ohne Grenzen**

**Von Severina**

**Kapitel 1**

„**Mrs. Freeman! Sie träumen schon wieder. So kann ich nicht arbeiten.", fuhr er mich zum wiederholten Mal scharf von der Seite an.**

**Auf was hatte ich mich da bloß eingelassen?**

**Ich dachte zurück an den Tag vor drei Wochen.**

**Es war ein Freitag und der Direktor unserer Schule bat mich nach Feierabend noch zu einem kleinen Gespräch.**

**Mit einem unguten Gefühl betrat ich nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde sein Heiligtum und blickte erschreckt und erstaunt zugleich auf den seltsamen Besucher, der mir mit einem leicht verschmitzten Lächeln entgegen sah.**

„**Mrs. Freeman. Schön dass Sie kommen konnten. Darf ich Ihnen Prof. Dumbledore vorstellen, den Direktor der Hogwarts Schule. Professor, das ist Mrs. Freeman, unsere Lehrerin für Physik und Chemie."**

**Zögernd griff ich nach der runzeligen Hand und überlegte fieberhaft, wo diese Hogwarts Schule sein könnte.**

**Ich hatte keinen Schimmer.**

„**Es freut mich, Prof. Dumbledore.", piepste ich vor Aufregung, denn nicht nur die Schule kannte ich nicht, sondern auch die seltsame Kleidung des Professors irritierte mich ein wenig.**

**Unauffällig musterte ich den schon ziemlich betagten Schuldirektor vor mir.**

**Er trug einen seltsamen grünen Umhang und auf seinem langen silbergrauen Haar thronte eine noch seltsamere Kappe.**

**Sein Bart stand in der Länge dem Kopfhaar um nichts nach und wurde von einem zarten Band zusammengehalten.**

**Über seine halbmondförmige Brille hinweg sah er mich listig an.**

„**Na, gefällt Ihnen was Sie sehen?", lachte er und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich ihn statt unauffällig wohl ziemlich aufdringlich anstarrte.**

**Ich hustete vor Verlegenheit.**

„**Verzeihen Sie mir bitte.", murmelte ich „aber Sie entsprechen so gar nicht dem Bild eines Direktors."**

**Da lachte er laut auf und Mr. Forster, unser Direktor, stimmte mit ein.**

**Ich wurde ein wenig zornig, wie fast immer, wenn sich jemand auf meine Kosten lustig machte.**

**Und so kam meine Frage auch schärfer als beabsichtigt.**

„**Was wollten Sie nun genau von mir, Mr. Forster?"**

„**Bitte nehmen Sie erst einmal Platz." Und er dirigierte mich sanft, aber energisch zu einer kleinen Sitzecke.**

**Dort stand bereits Kaffee bereit und nach mir setzten sich schließlich auch die beiden ungleichen Schuldirektoren.**

„**Es ist eine etwas heikle Angelegenheit und lange wurde überlegt, wer geeignet wäre, um den Anforderungen gerecht zu werden. Und nach reiflicher Prüfung aller in Frage kommender Kandidaten fiel die Entscheidung auf Sie, Mrs. Freeman.", fing Direktor Forster an.**

„**In welcher Angelegenheit?", krächzte ich und bekam einen riesigen Kloß im Hals.**

**Mein Instinkt verriet mir, dass hier etwas Außergewöhnliches in der Luft lag.**

„**Lassen Sie mich bitte noch ein wenig ausholen, Mrs. Freeman. Mir ist bekannt, dass Sie sich in Ihrer Freizeit etwas mit Magie, Hexerei und ungewöhnlichen Ereignissen beschäftigen. Sagen Sie uns jetzt bitte ganz offen und ehrlich, glauben Sie an Zauberei?"**

**Diese Frage, so schien es mir, bereitete Mr. Forster einige Schwierigkeiten. **

**Erwartungsvoll ruhten beide Augenpaare auf mir, mit dem Ergebnis, dass meine Kehle nun völlig zu schwoll.**

**So beschränkte ich mich auf ein Nicken.**

„**Sehr schön.", meinte Forster, während der andere Direktor mich nun wohlwollend musterte.**

„**Mrs. Freeman", wandte sich Prof. Dumbledore nun an mich, „Sie werden hier und jetzt die Chance Ihres Lebens erhalten. Ich werde mich kurz fassen, da alte Männer ja meist dazu neigen, stundenlang sinnloses Zeug zu brabbeln.**

**Also...", er griff über den Tisch nach meiner Hand „Hogwarts ist eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Dort lernen junge Hexen und Zauberer ab dem 11. Lebensjahr alles über die Magie und den Umgang mit ihr.**

**Das Ministerium Ihres Landes und das Zaubereiministerium haben ein Abkommen beschlossen, in dem der Kontakt zwischen der magischen Welt und der Muggelwelt, also Ihre, geregelt ist.**

**Dies kann natürlich nur äußerst sorgsam und auch behutsam geschehen.**

**Für mich persönlich ist ein Kontakt auf schulischer Ebene vorstellbar.**

**Und Sie, liebe Mrs. Freeman, sollen die Möglichkeit erhalten, einen Kontakt herzustellen. **

**Ich möchte Sie einladen mit mir nach Hogwarts zu kommen.**

**Dort können Sie unseren Lehrern über Ihre Lernmethoden und Lehrthemen in der Muggelwelt berichten und selbstverständlich auch unseren Lehrern über die Schulter schauen.**

**Wie sieht es aus, kommen Sie mit?", fragend blickten mich seine gütigen Augen an.**

„**Kneifen Sie mich mal?", wandte ich mich an Mr. Forster.**

„**Sie träumen nicht, Mrs. Freeman, aber bitte.", und mit wahrer Hingabe kniff er mir in den Arm.**

**Als auch der Schmerz mich nicht aus einem Traum holte, beschloss ich, endlich zu glauben dass alles die Realität wäre.**

„**Wann?", konnte ich nur flüstern.**

„**Jetzt, sofort!", strahlte Dumbledore und zog mich vom Sessel. „Es ist alles geregelt. Kommen Sie!"**

„**Ja...aber...wie kommen wir dahin?", stammelte ich völlig überrumpelt.**

„**Damit" und er deutete auf eine kleine Sanduhr, die von goldenen Drachen umgeben war.**

„**Das ist ein Portschlüssel, der es uns ermöglicht schnell und problemlos an einen bestimmten Ort zu gelangen."**

**Dann packte er mich energisch um die Hüfte und presste mich fest an sich.**

„**Halten Sie sich mit einer Hand an mir fest und berühren mit der anderen die Sanduhr."**

„**Aber meine Sachen...", protestierte ich.**

„**Ich wusste, dass Sie nicht NEIN sagen werden. Es ist alles bereits in Hogwarts.", meinte Dumbledore vergnügt. „Und nun lassen Sie uns starten in Ihr Abenteuer."**

**Ein letzter kurzer Blick auf Mr. Forster, der mir, wie es schien, wehmütig nachblickte, dann spürte ich einen Sog in mir, als würde jemand mit einem Haken meinen Nabel nach außen ziehen.**

**Alles drehte sich und bunte Kreise formten sich vor meinen Augen. Der Druck in den Ohren wurde unerträglich und ich klammerte mich hilflos an den derben Stoff, den ich zwischen meinen Fingern spürte.**

**Mit einem harten Ruck war plötzlich alles vorbei und mein Blick wanderte über eine Wiese, umgeben von einem dichten Wald.**

**Im Hintergrund glitzerte ein See in der Nachmittagssonne und auf einem kleinen Felsen thronte eine imposante, doch ziemlich verfallene Ruine.**

„**Wo sind wir?", fragte ich noch völlig atemlos und blickte auf den alten Mann, in dessen Umhang ich noch immer meine Finger gekrallt hatte.**

„**Das, meine Liebe...", und er deutete nach vorn „ist Hogwarts."**

**Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand ich da und konnte nicht glauben was ich eben gehört hatte.**

„**Eine Ruine? Ihre Schule ist eine Ruine?", murmelte ich enttäuscht.**

„**Für Muggel ja. Sie sehen nur eine Ruine.", meinte er verschmitzt.**

**Dumbledore griff in seinen Umhang und brachte ein kleines Kästchen zum Vorschein.**

**Behutsam öffnete er es und ich hielt den Atem an.**

**Ein Ring von unbeschreiblicher Schönheit strahlte auf dem dunklen Samt, ein breiter goldener Reif mit seltsamen geheimnisvollen Zeichen und Gravuren.**

**Vorsichtig nahm er den Ring heraus und ergriff meine linke Hand.**

**Dann streifte Dumbledore den Reif langsam auf meinen Ringfinger und murmelte dabei leise unverständliche Worte.**

**Sofort schloss sich der Ring fest um meinen Finger und schien mit ihm zu verwachsen.**

**Eine warme Welle durchströmte meinen Körper und langsam begann sich um mich herum alles zu verändern.**

**Der Himmel erschien blauer und die Sonne wurde heller, dagegen wirkte der Wald plötzlich bedrohlich und finster.**

**Doch das beeindruckendste war die Ruine.**

**Vor meinen Augen schälten sich Türme und riesige Gebäudeteile hervor, als würde man ein großes Tuch von ihnen herunter ziehen.**

**Hunderte Fenster glänzten in der Sonne und Türme aller Formen und Arten ragten Kathedralen gleich in den Himmel.**

**Vor mit erstrahlte ein gewaltiges Schloss von unbeschreiblicher Schönheit, stolz und majestätisch schien es mich anzusehen.**

**Dieser Anblick war atemberaubend.**

„**Hogwarts?", konnte ich nur stammeln.**

„**Ja, das ist Hogwarts!", klang seine Stimme stolz.**

„**Aber wie ist das möglich?", fragte ich.**

„**Die Ruine dient als Schutz, sie ist eine magische Schutzmauer für uns. Muggel sehen nur diese baufällige, verwitterte Ruine. Mit diesem magischen Ring, übrigens von mir entworfen, ist es Ihnen nun möglich, Hogwarts zu sehen wie es wirklich ist. Sie dürfen diesen Ring allerdings niemals verlieren, deshalb habe ich es so eingerichtet, dass er mit Ihrem Finger fest verwächst. Als Sicherheit.", lächelte er.**

**Ich richtete den Blick auf meine Hand und erstarrte fast.**

**An meinem Finger waren nur noch die Zeichen zu erkenne, so als hätte sie jemand auf die Haut gebrannt. Der Ring war verschwunden.**

**Panisch befühlte ich meinen Finger und erschrak ein zweites Mal.**

**Direkt unter der Haut konnte ich ihn spüren und undeutlich zeichneten sich seine Konturen ab.**

„**Wie ist das möglich?", flüsterte ich und hielt meine Hand hoch.**

„**Mit Magie, meine Liebe. Die wird Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen nur so um die Ohren fliegen. Aber jetzt müssen wir weiter, wir werden sicherlich schon erwartet. Ach, übrigens, ich habe mir erlaubt einen Lehrer aus meinem Kollegium als Ihren Betreuer auszuwählen. Er unterrichtet Zaubertrankbrauerei und da Sie Chemie lehren schien es mir passend. Unser Prof. Snape ist leider ein wenig schwierig und scheint auf den ersten Blick nicht sehr freundlich, aber Sie werden schon mit ihm auskommen."**

**Na prima, jetzt bin ich ja total locker., dachte ich grimmig.**

„**Also, auf geht es!", rief Dumbledore in meine Gedanken hinein.**

**Und mit Entsetzen blickte ich auf die Sanduhr, die Prof. Dumbledore nun wieder in der Hand hielt.**

„**Hinein in den Höllenschlund!", lachte er und das schreckliche Gefühl, aufgespießt zu werden wie ein Stück Fleisch, erfasste mich erneut.**

**Doch nach ein paar Atemzügen war bereits alles vorbei und ich fand mich in einem großen länglichen Raum wieder, vollgestellt mit Schränken und Stühlen aller Art und einem riesigen Tisch.**

**Mindestens ein Dutzend Augenpaare musterten mich teils neugierig, teils belustigt und ich spürte, wie mir ungewollt die Röte in die Wangen schoss.**

„**So, meine lieben Kolleginnen und Kollegen. Hier bringe ich nun unseren Gast, die Muggelaustauschlehrerin Mrs. Freeman."**

**Nun begann ein Stimmengewirr und Händeschütteln und Namen flogen mir nur so um die Ohren.**

„**Mc Gonagall, Madam Hooch, Prof. Sinistra, Madam Pomfrey, Prof. Binns, Prof. Sprout."**

**Da ließ ein Knall die gesamte Lehrerschaft erschreckt herumfahren, als die Tür mit einem harten Schlag an die Wand schlug.**

„**Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung.", knurrte es von der Tür, in dessen Rahmen ein Mann stand und grimmig auf das Schauspiel blickte.**

„**Er braucht wieder einen großen Auftritt.", murmelte jemand hinter mir.**

**Doch fasziniert glitt mein Blick über diese Erscheinung.**

**Er war groß und seine Gestalt wurde eingehüllt von einem wallenden schwarzen Umhang, der den Boden berührte.**

**Sein schulterlanges schwarz- schimmerndes Haar wirkte etwas ungepflegt und wirr und gab ihm ein leicht rebellisches Aussehen.**

**Sein Gesicht wirkte trotz der Blässe und dem verkniffenen Ausdruck markant und die große Hakennase unterstrich diesen Eindruck noch.**

**Doch am beeindruckendsten waren seine Augen. Zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffen erkannte man trotzdem das schwarze Feuer, das darin brannte.**

**Sämtliche Gespräche im Raum waren verstummt, alles blickte zur Tür.**

**Die Gestalt löste sich vom Rahmen und trat ein.**

**Sein Blick fiel auf mich und augenblicklich erfasste mich eine bis dahin nicht gekannte Kälte.**

**Abscheu und Ablehnung trafen mich hammerhart und ließen mich zusammenzucken.**

**Immer näher kam er und alle Umstehenden bildeten eine Schneise.**

**Er baute sich vor mir auf und seine Augen schienen mich zu durchbohren.**

„**Unsere neue Schul – berühmtheit.", flüsterte er höhnisch.**

**Prof. Dumbledore trat heran.**

„**Severus! Würden Sie bitte etwas freundlicher zu unserem Gast sein!", tadelte er scharf.**

**Ein Blick, der den Schulleiter hätte sofort eliminieren müssen, schoss aus diesen schwarzen Augen.**

**Doch Dumbledore schien davon unbeeindruckt.**

„**Würden Sie sich bitte selbst vorstellen?", meinte er zu dem noch immer grimmig blickenden Mann.**

**Dieser wandte sich zu mir um und nickte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf.**

„**Gestatten, Prof. Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke und außerdem Leiter des Hauses Slytherin. Und wohl für die kommende Zeit Ihr Betreuer." , schnarrte er herunter.**

„**Beeindruckend.", entfuhr es mir, was den Umstehenden ein leises Kichern entlockte und mir einen I – kill – you – Blick einbrachte.**

„**Verzeihung. Ich bin Mrs. Freeman, Lehrerin für Physik und Chemie in den Oberstufen."**

„**Professor!", fauchte mein Gegenüber.**

„**Nein, ganz normale Lehrerin.", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.**

„**Das heißt, Verzeihung, Professor . Ich bestehe auf einer korrekten Anrede.", zischte er mich an, als hätte ich ihn persönlich beleidigt.**

„**Ich werde es mir merken, PROFESSOR SNAPE!", lächelte ich samtig, doch meine gereichte Hand wurde „freundlicherweise" ignoriert.**

**Prof. Dumbledore nahm mich etwas beiseite.**

„**Wie ich schon erwähnte, etwas schwierig, unser Kollege. Aber lassen Sie sich nicht abschrecken.", lachte er und führte mich zu einem Stuhl.**

„**Das ist übrigens, wie unschwer zu erkennen ist, unser Lehrerzimmer. Meine lieben Kolleginnen und Kollegen, bitte!", und er deutete auf die Stühle um den riesigen Tisch herum.**

**Mit seinem Zauberstab schlug er einmal kurz auf die Tischkante und mir fielen vor Staunen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.**

**Der Lehrertisch füllte sich mit den leckersten Sachen. Kuchen, Torten, erfrischende Getränke, Eis, belegte Brötchen und mehr.**

„**Während alle schmausen und sich erfrischen für den Nachmittagsunterricht, noch kurz ein paar Worte.", übertönte Prof. Dumbledore das Geschnatter, welches bereits wieder einsetzte.**

„**Unsere Gastkollegin wird Ihnen sicherlich allen über die Schulter schauen wollen und dem Unterricht beiwohnen. Ich hoffe doch, sie ist willkommen."**

**Zustimmendes Nicken antwortete dem Schulleiter.**

„**Da Mrs. Freeman Lehrerin für Chemie und Physik ist und daher auch ein wenig mit Experimenten und Brauen zu tun hat, habe ich beschlossen, das sich jemand unserer Kollegin annimmt, der aus dem selben Fachgebiet kommt. Ich übergebe sich daher in die Obhut von Prof. Snape!", sprach Dumbledore leise aber bestimmt.**

**Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, da er das Thema „Gast" für sich schon abgehakt hatte und es wohl vorzog, mich völlig zu ignorieren.**

„**Also, Mrs . Freeman, in Zukunft wenden Sie sich mit allen Fragen und Wünschen an Prof. Snape. Ich bin sicher, er wird sich Ihrer gerne annehmen."**

**Da war ich mir mit einem Seitenblick auf besagten Professor gar nicht so sicher.**

„**Zuerst wird Prof. Snape Ihnen freundlicherweise Ihr Zimmer zeigen.", wandte sich der Direktor nun an die neue Streitmacht Snape – Freeman.**

„**Aber gerne doch, Professor.", meinte Snape ölig und erhob sich. „Mrs. Freeman, bitte!", sprach er mich an, wobei sein Blick nicht gerade nach einer Bitte aussah.**

„**Ich würde mich gerne noch etwas stärken. Leider hatte ich heute noch keine Gelegenheit.", meinte ich und griff nach einem belegten Brötchen.**

„**Selbstverständlich.", säuselte Prof. Snape und taxierte mit spöttischem Blick meine üppigen Rundungen. „Ehe Sie mir auf dem Weg vor Entkräftung noch ausgerechnet in meinen Armen sterben."**

**Damit ließ er sich genau auf dem Stuhl neben mir nieder und beobachtete mich ungeniert beim Kauen. **

**Seine Hand, übrigens eine sehr gepflegte und schmale, lag direkt neben meinem Teller und Snape begann mit den Fingern auf den Tisch zu trommeln.**

**Ein Blick zur Seite ließ mich ein sadistisches Grinsen einfangen, welches ich in bester Manier zu erwidern versuchte.**

**Schon aus Trotz griff ich erneut zur Platte mit den belegten Brötchen.**

**Das Trommeln wurde lauter und energischer.**

**Herzhaft biss ich in mein Käsebrötchen.**

**Nun schlug man mit der ganzen Handfläche den Takt.**

**Langsam wandte ich mich um.**

**Ich bin ein relativ ruhiger, friedliebender Mensch, der mit fast allen gut auskam. Doch dieses Exemplar neben mir gehörte eindeutig zur Gattung „fast".**

„**Lieber Prof. Snape, leider bin ich des Morsealphabetes nicht mächtig. Möchten Sie mir vielleicht irgend etwas mitteilen?", versuchte ich so viel Freundlichkeit in meine Stimme zu legen, das es schon fast aufsässig klang.**

„**Ich weiß ja nicht, wo Sie sich vorstellen, dass sich Ihr Zimmer befindet, aber glauben Sie mir, es wird keine Drei – Tages Reise. Sie sind pünktlich zum Abendessen zurück. Wenn wir dann vielleicht endlich gehen könnten, ich habe nämlich heute noch Unterricht." **

**Seine Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen, doch jedes Wort traf scharf wie ein Schwert.**

**Die schwarzen Augen schienen mich durchbohren zu wollen und mein angedeutetes Lächeln erstarb ganz.**

**Ich erhob mich, winkte Prof. Dumbledore von weitem zu und eilte, noch immer mein Brötchen in der Hand, zur Tür.**

**Die Klinke bereits heruntergedrückt, drehte ich mich doch noch einmal um und prallte genau gegen eine schwarzgewandete Brust.**

**Ein winziger Hauch von Moschus streifte meine Sinne und ich sah auf, mitten hinein in zwei dunkelschwarze Tunnel, in denen ich glaubte, jeden Moment zu ertrinken. Mir wurde von einer Sekunde zur anderen abwechselnd heiß und kalt und ein bedrückender, Angst machender Schwindel erfasste mich.**

**Panik nahm mir den Atem und beschleunigte meinen Herzschlag und mein Kopf fühlte sich an als wollte er zerspringen.**

**Damals wusste ich noch nichts davon und hatte keine Ahnung, dass Prof. Snape in dem Moment unseres Blickkontaktes mit Hilfe der Legilimentik in meinen Geist, in mein Bewusstsein, in meine Erinnerungen eingedrungen war.**

„**Wenn Sie nun die Güte hätten und endlich die Tür öffnen würden, Mrs. Freeman.", fauchte er mich an.**

**Da trat der Schulleiter heran und musterte seinen Zaubertranklehrer eindringlich.**

„**Sein Sie nett zu unserem Gast, Severus.", meinte er leise und wandte sich dann Prof. Mc Gonagall zu.**

„**Selbstverständlich ist es mir ein Vergnügen, mich Ihrer anzunehmen. Bedauerlicherweise liegt Ihr Wissensstand im Fach Magie – speziell Zaubertrankbrauerei – eindeutig unter dem Niveau eines Erstklässlers. Aber ich werde mich natürlich bemühen Ihre Unwissenheit nicht allzu deutlich herauszuheben. Sollten Sie irgend etwas nicht verstehen – fragen Sie ruhig.", zischte er, kaum das wir auf dem Gang standen.**

**Jedes seiner Worte troff vor Sarkasmus und sein Grinsen war bodenlos zynisch.**

**Na gut, Herr Professor, ich habe den Fehdehandschuh aufgenommen. Lassen Sie uns den Kampf beginnen., dachte ich wütend, beschränkte mich für den Augenblick jedoch auf ein freundliches Lächeln, so als hätte er mir soeben ein großes Kompliment gemacht. **

**Also gut Mister Charme – ist – mein – zweiter – Vorname, du sollst mich kennenlernen.**

**Kapitel 2**

**Das Gästezimmer war für mich einfach nur ein Traum.**

**Obwohl in eines der oberen Stockwerke gelegen, hatte ich den Eindruck, einen Kerker zu betreten.**

**Rohes Mauerwerk zierte die Wände, es schien, als hätte man den Raum mit Hammer und Meißel aus dem Stein geschlagen.**

**Mitten im Raum befand sich eine Säule, die an der Decke in Bögen auslief und fast als Raumteiler fungierte.**

**Das Mobilar war eher spärlich und in dunklen Farben gehalten.**

**Ein kleiner Tisch, mit einigen Stühlen und ein gemütliches Sofa, an den Wänden entlang niedrige Kommoden und hinter der Säule fast versteckt ein Traum von einem Himmelbett, eingelassen in einer Nische in der Wand.**

**Ein riesiger Kamin, dessen Feuer im kleinen Flammen lustig brannte, da es trotz der sommerlichen Wärme kühl im Raum war, bildete den krönenden Abschluss.**

**Genau vor ihm lud ein bequemer, leicht abgewetzter Sessel zum Entspannen und Träumen ein.**

**Mein Blick ging zum Fenster, dessen Scheibe aus tausenden kleinen Mosaiksteinchen zusammengesetzt schien und durch die das Licht in unendlich vielen Strahlen hereinbrach.**

**Mit ein paar Schritten war ich am Fenster, öffnete es und hielt den Atem an.**

**Auf diesen Ausblick war ich nicht gefasst gewesen.**

**Hogwarts – das Schloss – nach allen Seiten.**

**Hier und da erschien ein Kopf an einem der Fenster und musterte mich neugierig.**

**Lachen drang von unten an mein Ohr und ich lehnte mich weit hinaus.**

**Eine harte Hand packte mich am Kragen und zog mich unsanft zurück.**

„**Zu Tode stürzen hätten Sie sich auch zu Hause können."**

**Damit schloss Snape wütend das Fenster.**

„**Sie machen sich doch nicht etwa Sorgen um mich?", fragte ich leicht bissig.**

„**Bei Ihrem Nahrungskonsum hätten Sie vielleicht die Balance verloren und was erkläre ich dann dem Schulleiter? Tut mir leid, aber das letzte belegte Brötchen von Mrs. Freeman war wohl zu schwer und hat sie nach unten gezogen."**

**Erneut musterte er hämisch meine Figur, die zugegebenermaßen nicht gerade gertenschlank war.**

„**Haben Sie vielleicht ein Problem mit meiner Figur? Ich nicht!", antwortete ich patzig.**

**Statt einer Antwort wedelte Prof. Snape kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und ein bauschiges schwarzes Etwas fiel auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm.**

„**Bedecken Sie sich damit!", meinte er barsch und schleuderte es mir entgegen.**

**Ein schwarzer Umhang!**

„**Das war deutlich, Professor. Und um es so auszudrücken, eine ziemliche Frechheit!"**

**Damit reckte und streckte ich mich und fuhr mit meinen Händen provozierend meine Kurven nach.**

**Das kurze Aufglitzern seiner Augen entging mir nicht.**

**Schnell schlüpfte ich in dieses schwarze Monstrum.**

„**Show beendet.", meinte ich leicht und wandte mich ab.**

„**Treiben Sie es nicht zu bunt, sonst könnte ich ungemütlich werden.", flüsterte er nah an meinem Ohr und packte mich mit beiden Händen.**

„**War das eine Drohung?", fragte ich, das Zittern meiner Stimme verbergend.**

„**Bis jetzt nur eine Warnung!"**

**Abrupt ließ er mich los und ich taumelte nach hinten.**

„**Leider muss ich Sie jetzt verlassen und unser angenehmes Gespräch beenden. Der Unterricht wartet. Ich werde Sie gegen 6.oo Uhr heute Abend abholen."**

**Sprachs und rauschte davon, die Tür hinter sich offen stehen lassend.**

**Ich eilte ihm nach bis zum Türrahmen und blieb fasziniert stehen.**

**Wie er davon eilte, mit aufgebauschtem wehendem Umhang, schien es fast, als schwebe er über dem Boden. Sein schwarzes langes Haar wehte bei jedem Schritt im Takt und zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf meine Lippen.**

**Nicht übel., sinnierte ich vor mich hin und schloss die Tür hinter mir, nach dem das Objekt meiner Betrachtungen um die nächste Biegung entschwunden war.**

**Neugierig inspizierte ich nun mein neues Zuhause auf Zeit ein wenig gründlicher und stieß dabei auf einige seltsam anmutende Bücher. Sie schienen sehr kostbar und alt zu sein und so griff ich behutsam nach einem Exemplar. **

„**Die Geschichte Hogwarts" stand auf dem Buchrücken und ließ mich neugierig hinein sehen. Vielleicht war dieses Buch eine Aufforderung, mich ein wenig damit zu befassen und etwas über dieses Schloß zu lernen**

**Aufseufzend warf ich mich in den einladenden Sessel vor dem Kamin und begann in dem Buch zu blättern.**

**Mein Blick wanderte in die Flammen das Kamins und meine Gedanken begannen zu verschwimmen.**

**Ein Geräusch durchdrang meine Schläfrigkeit.**

**Da waren sie wieder – diese unheimlichen und doch so faszinierenden schwarzen Augen.**

**Das Glitzern in ihnen verstärkten sich bei jedem Schritt, dem er mir näher kam.**

**Ich erhob mich.**

**Unsere Körper schienen sich fast zu berühren und sein Blick durchbohrte mich bis zum Grund.**

**Wie in Trance hob ich meine Hände und legte sie sanft auf seine Schultern.**

**Meine Finger spielten leicht mit seinem überraschend seidigen Haar.**

**Da spürte ich plötzlich seine Hände auf meinem Rücken. Er zog mich eng an sich und begann über meinen Rücken zu streichen, bis hoch zu den Schultern.**

**Unerwartet heftig packte er mich und zwang seine Lippen auf die meinen. Seine Zunge forderte Einlass, den ich auch nach kurzem Zögern gewährte.**

**Dieser Kuss war atemberaubend und schoss mir sofort bis in den Schoß.**

**Das Ziehen und Kribbeln entrang mir ein Stöhnen, woraufhin Snape seine Hände erneut auf Wanderschaft schickte.**

**Geschickt tänzelten sie über meinen Rücken, verhielten kurz an meiner Taille, wo sie einmal fest zupackten und wanderten schließlich hinab zu meinem Hintern.**

**Sanft massierte er meine Pobacken und zog mich immer fester an sich heran.**

**Mein Stöhnen wurde lauter als ich genau an meinem Venushügel seine harte Männlichkeit spürte.**

**Noch immer waren unsere Lippen miteinander verschmolzen, fuhren meine Hände, jetzt allerdings fahrig und erregt, durch sein Haar.**

**Ich spürte, wie eine seiner Hände erneut auf Beutesuche ging.**

**Er fand meine Brust und begann sie leicht zu kneten. Meine hart aufgerichteten Nippel entlockten nun ihm selbst ein Stöhnen und sein Griff wurde fester, besitzergreifender.**

**Meine Brüste waren weich und üppig und so packte er gierig mit beiden Händen zu, um sie fest aneinander zu reiben und zu kneten, als formte er Brot.**

**Mein Stöhnen war kaum noch zu bändigen und ich entriss mich seiner Lippen.**

„**Ja,...bitte nicht aufhören.", schrie ich leise und schickte nun meine Hände auf Erkundungsgang.**

**Sie verweilten nicht lange auf Schultern und Rücken, sondern kämpften sich zielstrebig bis zu seinem festen Hinterteil vor.**

**Gierig und erregt packte ich zu und schob gleichzeitig meinen Unterleib fest an ihn.**

**Doch auch dort verweilte ich nicht lange und ein lautes Aufstöhnen des Professors verriet mir, dass ich nun genau den richtigen Punkt getroffen hatte. Fest umschloss meine Hand seine harte Männlichkeit und rieb auf dem Stoff seiner Hose entlang.**

**Lächelnd registrierte ich sein leises Zittern.**

**Mit der zweiten Hand begann ich nun seine Hose zu öffnen, als sich seine Hände wie Schraubstöcke um meine Handgelenke legten und meine Arme nach hinten bogen.**

**Er flüsterte fast unhörbare Worte und ich fühlte, wie sich Fesseln um meine Gelenke legten.**

**In seinen Augen lag ein diabolisches Feuer.**

„**Ich mache hier die Spielregeln.", murmelte er in mein Ohr und biss mich zärtlich an meine empfindlichste Stelle an der Halsbeuge.**

**Mit ein paar Schritten zwang er mich an die Wand, riss mit kräftigem Ruck meine Bluse auseinander und saugte sich an einer Brust fest.**

**Schon glaubte ich den Verstand zu verlieren und spürte die volle Wucht meiner Erregung, als eine Hand energisch durch meinen Hosenbund fuhr, den Slip beiseite schob und hart bis zu meinen Schamlippen vordrang.**

**Mein Versuch, ihn abzuwehren und die Beine zusammenzudrücken, vereitelte er sofort mit seinem Knie.**

**Er presste sich dazwischen und verschaffte somit seiner fordernden Hand weiterhin Einlass.**

**Ohne Mühe fand er meine empfindlichste Stelle und fuhr spielerisch über sie hinweg.**

**Wie ein Klavierspieler brillierte er hinauf und hinab und entlockte mir ein Stöhnen in allen Tonlagen.**

„**Nimm mich endlich!", jaulte ich auf und schob mich seiner Hand immer weiter entgegen.**

**Ein sadistisches Grinsen war seine Antwort und er zog seine Hand gänzlich zurück.**

„**Das kannst du doch nicht machen, du Sadist!", hechelte ich und versuchte mich weiter an ihm zu reiben.**

**Er schob mich zurück zur Wand und begann langsam meine Hose zu öffnen. Als sie endlich fiel, packte er den Slip und entfernte ihn mit einem harten Ruck.**

**Schnell stieg ich aus meiner bereits am Boden liegenden Hose und schlang ein Bein um Snape, um ihn heranzuziehen.**

„**Jetzt bist du dran!", flüsterte ich und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf seine Kleidung.**

„**Versuch es doch einmal.", lächelte er.**

„**Meine Fesseln.", brubbelte ich.**

„**Sei erfinderisch.", meinte Snape und stellte sich bereitwillig an die Wand neben mich.**

**Nur noch mit der zerrissenen Bluse und einem leicht verrutschten BH bekleidet, baute ich mich vor Snape auf und rieb meinen fast nackten Körper an seinem.**

**Mein Knie fuhr behutsam über seine Erregung und ich begann seine harten Brustwarzen durch das Hemd hindurch zu beißen.**

**Sein Atem wurde schneller, als ich schließlich in die Knie ging und begann, mit den Zähnen seinen Gürtel zu öffnen.**

**Ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen.**

**So knabberte ich einfach an dem Stoff, hinter dem sich seine erwartungsvoll zuckende Männlichkeit befand. Meine Bisse wurden fordernder und ich fuhr seinen Schaft auf und ab.**

**Ich spürte das Zittern seiner Schenkel und sein Stöhnen riss mich mit.**

**Immer heftiger wurden die Bewegungen meiner Lippen und Zähne und plötzlich fühlte ich seine Hände.**

**Hastig öffnete er selbst seine Hose und riss sie mitsamt des Slip herunter.**

**Seine Männlichkeit sprang mir mitten ins Gesicht und ich fing sie mit meinem Mund auf.**

**Nun endlich befreit, war sie noch eindrucksvoller und gewaltiger als geahnt.**

**Mein Schoß begann aufgeregt zu pochen und mein Mund wurde wild und ungestüm.**

**Ich zog alles Register meines Könnens, versenkte ihn tief, um im nächsten Moment nur zart seine Oberfläche zu berühren. Meine Zunge trällerte hinauf und meine Zähne zogen eine leichte Spur.**

**Snapes Hände hatten mich fest gepackt und hielten meinen Kopf.**

**Ich saß wie in der Falle und ahnte das Nahen seines Höhepunktes.**

**Doch ich wollte ihn quälen, so wie er mich gequält hatte.**

**Er sollte seinen Höhepunkt bekommen – aber, bei Merlin – NICHT JETZT!**

**In einem unbedachten Moment seiner Ekstase ließ ich mich nach hinten sinken und befreite mich aus seinem Griff.**

**Sein Glied stand zitternd von seinem Unterleib ab, so als schien es zu frieren und verriet mir seine kurz bevorstehende Explosion.**

**Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei ging er zu Boden, riss mich mit sich und begrub meinen Körper unter seinem.**

„**Meine Fesseln!", jammerte ich schmerzverzerrt, denn ich lag genau auf meinen noch immer gefesselten Armen.**

**Ein kurzes Murmeln aus seinem Mund und die Fesseln fielen wie von Geisterhand.**

**Mühsam brachte ich meine Arme wieder in die normale Lage, als ein Arm unter Snapes Körper verschwand, der sich seitlich von mir rollte und der andere Arm wurde nun schmerzhaft nach oben gezogen.**

„**Du hast es nicht anders gewollt!", fauchte er mich an und seine schwarzen Augen brannten fast Löcher in meine Haut.**

**Mit einem Bein spreizte er meine Beine auseinander und seine freie Hand begann ihr grausames Spiel.**

**Über die Außenseiten der Schenkel glitt er langsam mit seinen etwas rauhen Fingern zur Innenseite und berührte dabei wie zufällig mit einem Finger leicht meine Klitoris, strich sacht über meine Schamlippen und stupste gegen meinen mehr als feuchten Eingang.**

**Dieses Spielchen dauerte wenige Minuten, in denen mein Zittern fast unerträglich wurde.**

**Mein Unterleib zuckte ekstatisch, meine Schenkel bebten und in meinem Kopf schwirrten tausend bunte Kreise.**

„**Bitte! Tu es endlich!", jammerte ich und bog mich seinen Fingern entgegen.**

„**NEIN!"**

**Und um jeden Protest zu ersticken, verschloss er meinen Mund mit einem fordernden Kuss.**

**Seine Finger spielten nun einen wilden Reigen mit meinen Schamlippen, fuhren über die zum bersten geschwollene Klitoris und drückten fest an meinen Anusmuskel.**

**Ich presste mein Stöhnen in seinen Mund.**

**Wieder einmal glitten seine Finger an meinen feuchten Schamlippen entlang und ich glaubte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, da stieß er unvermittelt und heftig mit einem Finger in meine Grotte.**

**Mein Schrei erstickte in der Brust und meine Hand unter ihm krallte sich schmerzhaft in seine Hüfte.**

**Ein weiterer Finger folgte und ich spürte wie die Nässe meiner Erregung an mir herab lief.**

**Immer heftiger, wilder und härter wurden die Stöße seiner Hand.**

**Meine Muskeln umschlossen in Zuckungen seine Finger und er spürte meinen nahenden Orgasmus.**

**Ohne Vorwarnung zog er sich aus mit zurück und hinterließ eine heftig schmerzende Leere.**

**Ich schrie auf.**

„**NEIN! Bitte nicht aufhören.!"**

**Ich wand mich in Zuckungen, mit wurde vor Erregung übel.**

„**Strafe muss sein. Ich sagte, es gelten meine Regeln!", höhnte er.**

**Mit aller Anstrengung versuchte ich wenigstens eine Hand zu befreien, um mir, ungeachtet des Zuschauers, selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen.**

**Doch als ahnte er mein Vorhaben, hielt Prof. Snape meine Hand in festem Griff und auch die andere lag wohlverwahrt unter ihm.**

**Seine Finger krallten sich in meine Schulter und schüttelten mich unsanft.**

„**Mrs. Freeman!"**

**Ich öffnete unwillig die Augen, um ihm meinen ganzen Zorn entgegen zu schleudern.**

**Er stand über mir und musterte mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.**

**Seine Kleidung war korrekt bis zum Umhang und ich befand mich auf meinem Sessel, das Buch noch auf dem Schoß.**

**Ein Traum – ES WAR EIN TRAUM!**

**Röte schoss mir unter seinem prüfenden Blick ins Gesicht, zumal ich noch immer ein pulsierendes Gefühl in meinem Schoß spürte.**

**Entsetzt schlug ich die Hände vor mein Gesicht und glaubte, Prof. Snape nie wieder in die Augen sehen zu können.**

„**Ich wollte Sie zum Abendessen abholen. Prof. Dumbledore möchte Sie offiziell vorstellen. – Übrigens – äußerst inspirierend!", raunte er dicht über mir und griff mir unter das Kinn.**

**Fortsetzung folgt !**


	2. Chapter 2

Spiel ohne Grenzen 

**Kapitel 3-5**

**Kapitel 3**

„...ich meinte natürlich faszinierend , diese „Geschichte von Hogwarts". Was meinen Sie, Mrs. Freeman?", flüsterte er mit samtiger Stimme.

Noch immer lag mein Kinn in seiner Hand und seine Augen blickten mich an, als säße ich splitternackt vor ihm.

Unterdessen musste meine Gesichtsfarbe wohl in Konkurrenzkampf gegangen sein: Gesicht gegen überreife Tomate.

Unfähig auch nur eine Wimper zu bewegen, versuchte ich Haltung zu bewahren.

Endlich wurde ich wieder Herr über meine Sinne, schlug seine Hand beiseite und versuchte, mich aus dem Sessel zu erheben, was aufgrund seiner Nähe leider unmöglich war.

„Sie erlauben, Prof. Snape?", fragte ich mit heiser bebender Stimme.

Nun stützte er sich mit beiden Händen auf den Armlehnen des Sessels ab und beugte sich weit zu mir herab, unsere Nasenspitzen berührten sich dabei fast.

In meiner Magengrube wuchs langsam die Panik und mich erdrückte fast das Gefühl, Prof. Snape würde jede Zeile, jedes Wort meines Traumes von meiner Stirn ablesen.

Sein Gesicht sprach jedenfalls Bände.

„Was, meine Teuerste, darf ich Ihnen denn erlauben?", flüsterte er mit einschmeichelnder Stimme, die prompt eine Gänsehaut auf meiner Haut hinterließ.

„Es ist mir doch ein Bedürfnis, Ihnen jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen.", murmelte er in meiner Halsbeuge und ich begann leise zu stöhnen.

Das Prickeln auf meiner Haut machte einem Vibrieren Platz, welches umgehend in meinen Schoß wanderte.

Als seine heißen Lippen meine empfindliche Haut berührten, bebte bereits mein gesamter Körper und ich glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren.

Das Gefühl in meinem Schoß, noch vom vergangenen Traum nicht ganz verebbt, verstärkte sich auf ein fast unerträgliches Maß und stumm wünschte ich mir:

Nimm mich endlich!

„Aufstehen", krächzte ich und hatte doch gleichzeitig Angst meine Knie würden versagen.

„Übersteigt es auch nicht Ihre momentanen Fähigkeiten?", meinte er sich lässig aufrichtend und mit einem Grinsen, welches ich keiner Kategorie zuordnen konnte, hielt er mir galant die Hand entgegen.

Ich hätte ihm stehenden Fußes die Augen auskratzen können, doch musste ich leider auf sein Hilfsangebot eingehen, da sich Muskeln und Gelenke in den Beinen verflüchtigt hatten und einer Mischung aus Pudding und Wasserblasen den Platz überließen.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lehnte ich mich kraftlos an seine Brust, doch dieser kurze Moment reichte bereits um seinen betörenden Duft nach Sandelholz und herber Männlichkeit in mich aufzunehmen.

Was zum Kuckuck passierte hier mit mir?

Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne, als würden irgendwo von außen die Fäden gezogen, ähnlich einer Marionette.

Noch immer lag meine Hand in der seinen und klammerte mich der Blick aus diesen schwarzen Augen fest.

„Gehen?", murmelte ich, da der Kloß in meinem Hals mir noch immer die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

„Aber sicher doch, Verehrteste. Jeder Wunsch!", schnurrte seine Stimme erneut.

Endlich entließ er mich aus seinem Griff und ich wankte einen Schritt zur Seite.

Galant ging Prof. Snape vor mir in die Knie und hob das Buch auf, welches vorhin achtlos von meinem Schoß gerutscht war.

„Schade um dieses faszinierende und kostbare Buch.", meinte der Professor und hielt es mir mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen entgegen.

Meine Hände zitterten verdächtig, als ich danach griff und es hinter mir in den Sessel warf.

„Abendlektüre?", meinte er grinsend.

Ich konnte nur nicken, doch in meinen Gedanken formten sich die Worte:

Lieber werde ich meinen Traum weiter träumen und wünschen, er wäre Wirklichkeit!

„Wären Sie dann soweit, Mrs. Freeman? Der Direktor erwartet uns sicherlich bereits in der großen Halle."

Seine Stimme klang nun völlig unbeteiligt und bar jeden Gefühles, so als hätte man in seinem Körper einen Schalter umgelegt.

Hastig wandte ich mich zur Tür, um aus dem Bannkreis dieser alles verschlingenden schwarzen Augen zu kommen.

Kaum packte meine zitternde Hand die Klinke, bemerkte meine empfindliche Nase erneut diese betörende Sandelholzwolke.

Ich schloss kurz meine Augen und stöhnte innerlich.

Sein heißer Atem streifte meinen Nacken als er hinter mir raunte:

„Zu gegebener Zeit komme ich sehr gerne auf Ihr Angebot zurück."

Mir stockte der Herzschlag und ich hoffte mich verhört zu haben.

Welches Angebot?

Ich hatte doch keinerlei Bemerkungen gemacht, geschweige denn ihm gegenüber irgendwelche Avancen.

Doch noch immer fehlte mir die Kraft mich umzudrehen und ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Was würde ich dort sehen?

Begierde, Spott, Ablehnung? Oder noch schlimmeres?

So lenkte ich meinen Schritt einfach geradeaus und beschloss, so zu tun, als hätte ich seine Bemerkung nicht gehört.

Irritiert vernahm ich, dass er mir nicht folgte.

Widerwillig drehte ich mich zurück und sah mitten in seine spöttisch blickenden Augen.

„Sie kennen den Weg, Mrs. Freeman?", fragte er leise und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Geht es **_nicht_** hier entlang?", giftete ich plötzlich lauter als beabsichtigt, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ mich schnell verstummen.

Was das noch derselbe Mann aus meinem Zimmer, der prickelnd und explosiv wie eine erotische Bombe wirkte?

Oder spielte mir meine Fantasie einen Streich? Sah ich Dinge, die so nicht existierten?

Im Moment jedenfalls glich sein Gesicht einer Maske, seine Augen waren wie Köcher, gefüllt mit gefährlich spitzen Pfeilen, bereit auf mich abgeschossen zu werden.

„Wären Sie eventuell so freundlich das Denken mir zu überlassen, Mrs. Freeman? Ich kann mit ruhigem Gewissen behaupten, die hiesigen Räumlichkeiten so gut zu kennen, um Sie sicher ans Ziel zu bringen. Sofern ich es mit meinem persönlichen Ermessen vereinbaren kann."

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschien so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, allerdings eines der süffisanten Art, das im nächsten Augenblick wie weggewischt war.

Mit kühler Stimme meinte er:

„Bitte hier entlang", und wies mit einer Hand in die von mir entgegengesetzt liegende Richtung.

Mein Versuch, einen arroganten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, scheiterte kläglich und so stürmte ich nur wutentbrannt an Prof. Snape vorbei.

Nach wenigen Schritten überholte er mich mit wehendem Umhang, hastete an mir vorbei und ich hatte Mühe seinen weit ausholenden Schritten zu folgen.

Die große Halle, welche wir durch einen Seiteneingang direkt am Tisch des Lehrerkollegiums betraten, glich einem Bienenstock.

Es summte und brummte, schnatterte und lachte, schrie und brüllte aus allen Ecken.

Erste Blicke fielen auf Prof. Snape und mich und allmählich erstarb der Lärm und machte einer neugierigen Stille Platz.

Hunderte Augenpaare ruhten auf mir und mein anfängliches Lächeln wurde zu einer ängstlichen Maske.

Prof. Dumbledore nickte mir aufmunternd lächelnd zu und deutete uns Beiden uns zu setzen.

Fragend fiel mein Blick auf Snape, der daraufhin meinen Oberarm ergriff und mir wortlos einen Platz zuwies.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, genau neben dem seinen.

Der Schulleiter hatte sich nun erhoben und viele Blicke wanderten von meiner Person zu ihm, in der Hoffnung, wohl gleich das Rätsel um meine Person gelöst zu bekommen.

Dumbledore schmunzelte, als sein Blick über die Schülerreihen glitt.

„Da ich mir heute eurer Aufmerksamkeit so zahlreich sicher bin, werde ich wohl eure brennendste Frage zuerst beantworten. Wer ist diese unbekannte Frau in unserer Mitte?"

Unbemerkt nickten einige Schüler und hingen gebannt an den Lippen des Schulleiters.

So blieb mir ein wenig die Möglichkeit meinerseits die Schüler zu betrachten, wie sie dort einträchtig Junge neben Mädchen, an langen Tischen saßen.

Alle trugen sie schwarze Umhänge und erstaunlicherweise einen Schlips, selbst die Mädchen, was aber durchaus attraktiv wirkte.

Manch neugieriger Blick linste zu mir herüber, als Prof. Dumbledore nun mit lauter Stimme verkündete:

„Auf Grund eines neuen Abkommens zwischen dem Zaubereiministerium und dem Muggelminister, von dem ihr ja alle bereits informiert wurdet, haben wir uns hier in Hogwarts für eine Muggelaustauschlehrerin entschieden. Begrüßt nun mit mir gemeinsam Mrs. Samantha Freeman."

Beifall erscholl aus den Reihen der Schüler und vom Tisch der Lehrer, was allerdings vom Tisch der Slytherins her mehr oder weniger laute „Buh" – Rufe zur Folge hatte.

Selbst der Blick des betreffenden Hausleiters war durchaus hämisch zu nennen, was ich jedoch mit großem Bemühen zu ignorieren versuchte.

„Mrs. Freeman wird bis zu den Sommerferien bei uns in Hogwarts weilen und den einzelnen Lehrern über die Schulter sehen. Natürlich wird sie auch selbst die Gelegenheit haben Unterricht abzuhalten. Sinn und Zweck dieses Austausches soll sein, das Verständnis unserer zwei Welten untereinander zu verbessern. Ihr werdet viel Neues aus dem Leben in der Muggelwelt erfahren und werdet hören und sehen, wie Unterricht in Muggelschulen gestaltet wird. Und so wünsche ich beiden Seiten viel Spaß und Erfolg. Nun lasst uns die herrlichen Speisen genießen."

Und auf ein Händeklatschen Dumbledores erschienen die unvorstellbarsten Dinge auf den Tischen.

Braten und Keulen, Würstchen und Schnitzel, Püree und Kartoffeln, Reis und Nudeln, Gemüse in allen Sorten und Variationen, Soßen aller Geschmacksrichtungen, Brote in hunderten Sorten, Wurst und Käse in reichhaltiger Auswahl, dazwischen fand man Kuchen, Gebäck, Cremespeisen, Pudding in allen Farben, Eiskreationen und andere süße Leckereien. Die Getränkevielfalt verschlug mir den Atem und das riesige Angebot an all den Köstlichkeiten ließen meine Augen vor Überraschung rund werden wie Tellerminen.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen Guten Appetit und denken Sie daran, die Nacht könnte lang werden.", flüsterte mir Snape ins Ohr.

„Bei dieser interessanten Lektüre sicherlich, Professor.", konterte ich und sah ihm mitten in seine höllenschwarzen Augen.

4.

Meine Blicke schweiften über das nächtliche Hogwarts und ich war versucht, die Vielzahl der leuchtenden Sterne zu zählen, die über dieser friedlichen Idylle am Himmelszelt geheimnisvoll blinkten.

Doch so wie im realen Leben war auch das Treiben in der fernen Sternenwelt. Die einen Sterne erloschen und im selben Moment wurden dafür neue geboren.

Das Blinken und Flackern der Sterne machte mich etwas schläfrig und so beschränkte ich mich darauf, die erleuchteten Fenster von Hogwarts zu zählen und darauf zu warten, welches als nächstes erlosch.

Am liebsten wäre ich auf Wanderschaft gegangen, durch die geheimen Gänge, über die sich ständig bewegenden Treppen, hinaus auf das in tiefer Dunkelheit liegende Gelände, hin zu dem verlockend glitzernden See.

Die Nacht war warm und eine laue Brise strich über meine erhitzte Haut.

Wie gerne würde ich in den Fluten des Sees versinken und dort mein aufgeheiztes Gemüt abkühlen.

Noch immer geisterten diese unheimlichen schwarzen Augen durch meine Gedanken und stiegen die Erinnerungen an meinen nachmittäglichen Traum empor.

Die Spannung auf meiner Haut wuchs weiter und entlockte mir ein leises Stöhnen.

Unwillkürlich tasteten sich meine Hände zu meinen Brüsten und begannen

sie zärtlich zu kneten. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der wachsenden Erregung.

Der fließende Stoff meines Nachthemdes kühlte angenehm die Hitze meiner Haut und strich bei jeder Bewegung wie ein Hauch über meinen Venushügel.

Mein Körper bog sich in erotischen Posen und wie willenlos löste sich eine Hand von der Brust, um wenige Augenblicke später zwischen meinen Schenkeln zu verschwinden.

Spielerisch zwirbelten meine Finger durch den zarten Flaum der Schambehaarung und berührten wie nebenbei ganz sacht die Klitoris, die daraufhin tausende kleine Stromstöße in mein Innerstes sandten.

Mein Körper wusste genau was er wollte und so tauchte ein Finger zielstrebig direkt in meine heiße feuchte Spalte.

Ein Beben lief durch meinen Körper, als noch ein Finger in meiner Grotte verschwand und mein Daumen zusätzlich die Klitoris verwöhnte.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd lehnte ich mich an die Wand neben dem Fenster und spürte die wohltuende Kühle, die mit der Hitze meines Körpers gemeinsam wohlige Schauer durch jede Pore trieb.

Noch immer waren meine Augen geschlossen und schwebten meine Gedanken im vergangenen Traum. Ich glaubte seinen nackten Körper an meinem zu spüren, seine Erregung an meiner Scham zu reiben und fühlte seine Finger wild meine Pobacken kneten.

Immer heftiger wurden die Stöße meiner Hand und immer wilder kneteten die Finger der anderen Hand abwechselnd beide Brüste.

Ein heiseres Keuchen entrang sich meiner Brust und meine Knie drohten zu versagen.

Wie von selbst erhob sich ein Bein und suchte Halt auf der Fensterbank, während mein Daumen immer fester über die Klitoris rieb und die Finger bei jedem weiteren Stoß weiter in meiner heißen Spalte versanken.

Mein kleiner Finger drückte fest gegen den Anusmuskel, um kurz darauf in ihm zu verschwinden und jagte mich an den Rand der Ekstase.

Endlich spürte ich, wie sich die inneren Muskeln um meine Finger schlossen und der erlösende Orgasmus durch meinen Körper raste.

Kaum war ich in der Lage mein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und so hechelte ich nur leise vor mich hin, von der Angst gehalten, mein Keuchen würde ganz Hogwarts erschüttern.

Allmählich verebbte mein leises Stöhnen und normalisierte sich der wild pochende Herzschlag.

Ich streckte mein erhitztes Gesicht weit aus dem geöffneten Fenster und ließ die kühlende Brise sanft darüber streichen.

Langsam begann ich zu lächeln.

Tief in meinem Unterbewusstsein waren zwei samtig – schwarze Augen der Auslöser meiner erotischen Aktivitäten, stahl sich mein Traum zurück in die Erinnerung und brachte meine Haut erneut zum Beben.

Entschlossen stieß ich mich vom Fenstersims ab und lenkte meine Schritte in Richtung Badezimmer.

Sehnsüchtig fiel mein Blick auf das riesige alkovenartige Himmelbett und ein Seufzer kam aus tiefsten Herzen.

Reiß dich zusammen, Samantha., schimpfte ich mit mir selbst und kaum betrat ich die Dusche, drehte ich den kalten Wasserhahn voll auf.

Ich quiekte laut auf, denn das eisige Wasser traf meine Haut wie tausende kleine Nadelspitzen.

Hingebungsvoll seifte ich meinen Körper mit duftender Duschemulsion ein und schloss die Augen.

Meine Hände wurden wieder zu seinen Händen und strichen verlangend über meine inzwischen bereits harten Brustwarzen, entlockten mir ein leises Stöhnen und entfachten erneut mein Begehren.

Meine Hand fuhr wie spielerisch an den Innenseiten der Schenkel entlang, schäumten die kleinen Löckchen ein und griffen zielstrebig nach den Schamlippen.

Leise vernahm ich zwischen dem Rauschen des Wassers ein Klopfen, welches schnell energisch und fordernd wurde.

Etwas ungehalten riss ich mein Badetuch vom Halter und schlang es um meinen nassen schaumtropfenden Körper.

Das Klopfen hätte fast Hogwarts erschüttern müssen und erstaunt sah ich, dass die Tür noch in ihren Angeln hing.

„Verdammt, ich komme ja schon.", grummelte ich lauter als beabsichtigt und öffnete mit einem Ruck die Tür. Die Faust dahinter traf mich fast mitten auf die Nase.

„Hey, verrückt geworden?", schrie ich auf.

Doch da packte mich schon energisch eine Hand, schob mich ins Zimmer zurück und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

„Sie werden mit Ihrem Geschrei noch ganz Hogwarts wecken.", raunzte mich Prof. Snape an.

„Na geht's noch?", konterte ich bissig. „Ihr Trommelkonzert hat sicherlich die Hälfte der Bewohner von Hogsmeade taub werden lassen. Was wollen Sie überhaupt um diese Zeit hier?"

„ Ich bin begierig zu wissen ob Traum und Wirklichkeit sehr voneinander abweichen.", flüsterte er mit glühendem Blick und erst jetzt erinnerte ich mich meiner dürftigen Kleidung, denn noch immer trug ich mein inzwischen ziemlich feuchtes Badetuch knapp um meinen Körper geschlungen.

„Reizend Ihr Anputz und so praktisch.", meinte Snape süffisant und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu.

Panisch klammerte ich mein Badetuch fest um mich und verließ unter dem leisen Lachen des Professors hastig den Raum, um ihn Sekunden später mit hochrotem Kopf erneut zu betreten.

„Meine Sachen", stammelte ich hastig und eilte zum Schrank, riss wahllos etwas heraus und verschwand erneut.

Als ich wenige Minuten später entspannter und gelassener das Zimmer wieder betrat, hatte sich Prof. Snape bereits auf dem Sofa niedergelassen und blickte mir entgegen.

Auf dem Tischchen funkelte Rotwein in zwei Gläsern und etliche Kerzen verströmten ihr weiches Licht.

Zögernd trat ich bis an den Tisch, ohne mich jedoch zu setzen.

Mein Blick glitt zwischen dem halb belegten Sofa und dem schweren Sessel am Kamin hin und her.

Allein hätte ich dieses Monstrum von Sessel niemals bis an den Tisch bewegen können.

Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker wäre es für den Professor sicher ein leichtes gewesen, doch meine stumme Frage wurde mit einem leicht gehässigen Grinsen beantwortet.

„Sie müssen schon damit zufrieden sein.", hauchte er und wies auf den freien Platz neben sich. „Ich beiße nicht, im Moment jedenfalls noch nicht."

„Sehr beruhigend.", fauchte ich leise und warf mich leicht angesäuert auf das Sofa.

„Ihr Temperament ist nicht ohne, liebste Mrs. Freeman.", lachte er und brachte damit mein Blut zum Kochen.

War dieser unmögliche Mensch weit weg, dann fuhren meine Gedanken und Gefühle Achterbahn und überschlugen sich meine Fantasien.

Doch kaum befand er sich in meiner Nähe, war ich bereit ihn anzuspringen und meine Krallen tief in sein Fleisch zu schlagen.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt eine Flasche Rotwein aus meinen privaten Vorräten anzubieten, falls das Studium der faszinierenden Lektüre über Hogwarts länger in Anspruch nimmt.", klang seine sanfte Stimme an mein Ohr und seine verteufelten schwarzen Augen drangen tief in meine ein, meine Krallen fuhren ein und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte angefangen zu schnurren.

Ärgerlich über mich selbst schüttelte ich den Kopf, griff nach dem Glas und meinte trocken:

„Na mal sehen was Ihr Keller zu bieten hat", setzte an und leerte den Inhalt in einem Zug.

Mit spöttischem Blick war Snape meinem Treiben gefolgt.

„Es wäre nicht ratsam in dieser Art weiter zu trinken. Das könnte gefährlich werden"

Nun wurde mein Widerspruchsgeist erst recht geweckt.

Trotzig packte ich die Flasche, schenkte mein Glas ein zweites Mal voll und kippte den Inhalt wie Wasser hinunter.

Dem zweiten folgte ein drittes Glas, doch als ich erneut nach der schon fast leeren Flasche greifen wollte, hielt mich eine Hand in festem Griff und entriss Prof. Snape mir unsanft das Getränk.

„Wem wollten Sie denn damit etwas beweisen?", blaffte er mich an.

„Ich wollte nur Ihre Weinqualität prüfen!", lallte ich etwas und kämpfte den Schwindel herunter der mich nun erfasste.

Mit gehässigem Unterton meine Snape spitz:

„Mein Weinkeller bietet nur erstklassige Qualität und ich selbst bevorzuge schwere Rotweine, welche man nicht respektlos wie Wasser herunter schüttet."

Demonstrativ ergriff er sein eigenes Glas, drehte es andächtig zwischen den Fingern und nippte leicht an dem Wein.

In meinem Kopf wirbelte noch immer alles durcheinander und so trat ich leicht schwankend zum offenen Fenster und atmete tief durch.

„Das ist ein großer Fehler, denn frische Luft verstärkt die Beschwerden oft noch", meinte Snapes leise Stimme genau hinter mir.

Ich wandte mich um, da ich selbst verspürte dass seine Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Mir wurde regelrecht übel.

Prof. Snape langte in seinen Umhang und beförderte eine kleine Phiole mit glasklarem Inhalt zutage.

„Nehmen Sie dieses hier. Das hilft auf alle Fälle." Und er hielt mir das Fläschchen entgegen.

„Schon selbst erprobt?", stichelte ich trotz meines Zustandes und erntete ein Grinsen.

„Mehrmals", kam seine ehrliche Antwort.

Noch leicht skeptisch öffnete ich die Phiole, roch daran und trank den leicht süßlich riechenden Inhalt in einem Schluck.

„Kommen Sie, Samantha. Ich darf Sie doch so nennen?" und Snape nahm mich leicht am Oberarm und führte mich wie ein Kleinkind zurück zum Sofa.

Beim Anblick meines leeren Glases begann ich mich ein wenig zu schämen und verfluchte mein Temperament.

Mich an den Schultern packend drückte der Professor meinen Körper auf das Sofa herunter und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Spüren Sie bereits eine Besserung?", fragte er mit leiser besorgter Stimme.

„Ja danke. Ich könnte glatt weiter trinken.", meinte ich kess.

„Das könnte Ihnen so passen. Das streichen wir aus dem Programm, denn für Sie ist ab jetzt Wasser angesagt.", meinte Snape leicht barsch und sorgte mit seinem Zauberstab für selbiges.

Leicht angefressen blickte ich vom Wasserglas zu Prof. Snape und zog eine beleidigte Schnute.

„Sehr verführerisch, aber wirkungslos.", ließ er meinen Versuch auflaufen und prostete mir provozierend zu.

„Auf Ihre Gesundheit, Professor.", säuselte ich und erhob mein Glas Wasser. In Gedanken jedoch wünschte ich ihm sämtliche Gebrechen an den Hals.

„Oh, oh, so viele Gemeinheiten in diesem hübschen Kopf", schüttelte Snape sich.

Leicht verwirrt stotterte ich: „A...aber ich habe doch gar nichts..."

„Sie brauchen nichts zu sagen, denn ich lese Ihnen jeden Wunsch und jeden Gedanken von den Augen ab.", murmelte er, sein durchdringender Blick traf mich und sein Gesicht kam dem meinen immer näher.

Erschreckt wollte ich nach hinten ausweichen, da spürte ich seinen Arm an meiner Schulter, der meine Aktivitäten ausbremste.

Snape rückte näher heran, wobei er meinen Arm zwischen sich und der Sofarücklehne einkeilte.

Energisch versuchte ich mit der anderen Hand den Abstand zwischen uns zu vergrößern, doch mit einem sanften Lächeln ergriff er mein Handgelenk, presste es nach unten, dann traf mich ein letzter Blick aus den schwarz glitzernden Augen, ehe sein Mund beherrschend meine Lippen umschlossen.

Dieser Kuss war so fordernd und intensiv, dass er mir augenblicklich in die tieferen Regionen schoss und ich dieses bekannte Kribbeln spürte.

Seine Zunge drängte um Einlass, fuhr über meine Lippen und hinterließ eine heiße Spur. Völlig willenlos öffnete sich mein Mund und erwiderte dieses Zungenspiel.

Spielerisch tanzte seine Zunge mit meiner um sich kurz darauf an ihr festzusaugen.

Das dieser kalte spöttische Mann die Kunst des perfekten Kusses so professionell beherrschte, erstaunte mich schon ein wenig, doch zugleich erfreute es mich auch.

So überraschend und heftig er diesen Kuss begonnen hatte, so entließ er meine Lippen auch wieder.

Atemlos und erstaunt blickte ich ihn an.

„Nicht schlecht für den Anfang. Das lässt auf mehr hoffen, liebste Samantha.", flüsterte Snape mit einer Stimme die wie Seide auf der Haut streichelte.

„Dieses Tempo hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut, Professor.", lächelte ich.

„Ich halte mich da ganz an Ihren Traum", meinte er mit leicht süffisantem Unterton.

„Was haben Sie nur dauernd mit meinem angeblichen Traum?", fauchte ich leicht ungehalten.

Die Hand an meiner Schulter begann mich im Nacken zu kraulen und sorgte umgehend für eine Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper und für ein Kribbeln in meinem erwartungsvoll pochenden Lustzentrum.

Dies war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer und ich war bereit, mich darauf einzulassen.

5.

Mein Handgelenk wurde freigegeben und vorsichtig griff meine Hand an die Schulter des Professors.

Von dort wanderte sie weiter und spielte mit seinem langen schwarzen Haar, welches seidig durch meine Finger rann.

Seine Augen musterten mich aufmerksam, bevor seine Lippen erneut von meinen Besitz ergriffen.

Wild und heiß nahm mir dieser Kuss fast den Atem und verlangend griff ich in sein Haar, um zu verhindern dass er diesen Kuss wieder beendete.

Doch Snape schien andere Absichten zu verfolgen.

Mit der Hand auf meiner Schulter hielt er mich fest in seiner Umarmung, während sein anderer Arm mich auf die Liegefläche herunter presste.

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke und ich lag auf dem Sofa unter ihm, nicht verstehend wie mir geschah. Noch immer pressten sich seine Lippen fordernd und wild auf meinen Mund.

Mein Atem wurde kurz und schnell und meine Finger krampften sich in seinen Haaren fest.

Eine unbeschreibliche Erregung hatte mich gepackt und drohte mich in ihrem Strudel mitzureißen.

Ein Beben durchfloss meinen Körper, als ich seine tastende Hand plötzlich an meinen Brüsten fühlte, die auch sofort begann, mein weiches Fleisch mit sanftem Griff zu kneten.

Snapes ganzer Körper presste sich hart gegen meinen und mit einem Erschauern spürte ich sein hammerhartes Glied gegen meine Scham reiben.

Der Kuss schien bereits eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und nicht enden zu wollen, als Prof. Snape meinen Lippen die Freiheit wiederschenkte und mit einem diabolischen Lächeln auf mich herab sah.

„Ich werde Ihren Traum wahr werden lassen, Samantha Freeman. Und wenn Sie es möchten noch heute Nacht.", hauchte er mir entgegen und unerwartet sprang er auf, wandte sich ab und ging in Richtung Bad.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzuwenden schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ließ mich allein mit mir und meinem aufgewühlten Inneren.

In mir stritten sich tausend Gedanken und Gefühle und verwirrt richtete ich mich auf.

Dieser Mann hatte ein Temperament wie ein Schnellzug und drohte mich zu überrollen.

In mir formten sich seltsame Gedanken.

Küssen konnte dieser Professor wie ein Gott, wenn er das Andere auch so brillant beherrschte, dann versprach es eine unvergessliche Nacht zu werden.

Samantha, reiß dich zusammen, du kennst diesen Mann schließlich erst ein paar Stunden., schimpfte ich auf mich selbst, doch mein anderes „Ich" entschuldigte alles.

Warum nicht die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen? Es scheint vielversprechend zu werden.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Badezimmertür erneut und Snape kam zurück.

Oder war es gar nicht Snape?

Ich traute meinen Augen kaum und erschlug in diesem Moment sämtliche innere Stimmen.

Vor mir stand ein Mann, dessen Anblick alles in den Schatten stellte.

Sein langer schwarzer Umhang mit den wohl tausend Knöpfen war verschwunden, statt dessen trug er eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd, dessen Ärmel bis zu den Ellenbogen aufgekrempelt und dessen Knöpfe über der Brust geöffnet waren.

Die helle Haut mit dem zarten Haarflaum brachte mich an den Rand der Beherrschung, wie in Trance trat ich einen Schritt näher und versenkte meine Hand in dem geöffneten Hemd.

Sanft und zärtlich kraulte ich die fast jungfräuliche Behaarung und suchte nach seinen Brustwarzen. Hart spürte ich sie unter meinen Fingerkuppen und als ich begann sie zwischen meinen Fingern zu knubbeln, entlockte ich Snape damit ein leises Stöhnen.

Fast herrisch packten seine Hände meine Pobacken und kneteten sie wild und verlangend.

Gleichzeitig zog er mich an sich heran und ließ mich sein pralles Glied spüren, was nun wiederum mir ein Stöhnen abrang.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen begann ich Snapes Hemd bis auf den letzten Knopf zu öffnen und streifte es ihm von den Schultern.

Sofort klebten meine Lippen an seiner Brust, nahmen eine Brustwarze zwischen die Zähne und saugten und leckten Lippen und Zunge um die Wette.

Das Stöhnen aus Snapes M und wurde lauter und spornte mich weiter an.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und ich würde alle Hemmungen verlieren.

Meine Hände versuchten mit zitternden Bewegungen seinen Gürtel zu öffnen, als ich seine Finger an meinen Handgelenken fühlte.

„Weißt du auch genau auf was du dich einlässt, Samantha? Du wirst es eines Tages bereuen, denn du verschreibst dich mir dann mit Leib und Seele.", flüsterte er mit einem leicht gefährlichen Unterton.

Das Schwarz seiner Augen funkelte wie Opale und sein Körper signalisierte mir seine Bereitschaft, den Weg des Begehrens und der Vereinigung zu beschreiten.

„Ich will dich, Severus Snape, und ich verschreibe dir alles.", stöhnte ich leise und presste mich verlangend an ihn.

Mit sicherem Instinkt fanden sich unsere Lippen und besiegelten einen Schwur, von dem ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ahnen konnte was er für mich bedeuten sollte.

Fortsetzung folgt!

Ein paar aufmunternde Reviews wären nicht schlecht und werden garantiert beantwortet. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Spiel ohne Grenzen 

Kapitel 6

In diesem Moment waren alle meine Zweifel und Bedenken ausgeschaltet und es zählte nur dieser unvergleichliche Mann und mein Begehren.

Ich ließ mich völlig in diesen Kuss fallen und wühlte verlangend in seinem Haar.

Seine Arme umfingen mich wie Schraubstöcke und die Hände gruben sich fest in mein Hinterteil.

Mir schien es fast als würde seine Erregung, sein hartes Glied, noch weiter wachsen und so griff eine Hand von mir suchend an die Stelle seiner Hose und strich abtastend darüber.

Snape atmete sein Stöhnen in meinen Mund, was mich veranlasste, fester zuzugreifen, während meine andere Hand nun ekstatisch über seinen Rücken fuhr und schließlich an einer Pobacke ihren Halt fand.

Ich spürte eine seltsame Bewegung Snapes und registrierte eine lange Verhärtung, welche sich bewegte.

Erst langsam erkannten meine gereizten Sinne seinen Zauberstab und erschrocken stieß ich den Mann von mir.

Doch meine Reaktion kam eine Winzigkeit zu spät, denn im selben Augenblick stand ich vor ihm wie ich einst zur Welt kam – nackt und hilflos.

Etwas peinlich berührt spürte ich Snapes abtastende Blicke, die wohl keinen Zentimeter von mir ausließen.

Kurz blieben seine Augen in meinem Blick hängen, um mich bis in mein Innerstes zu durchbohren und mir eine Gänsehaut zu bescheren, die alles Bisherige in den Schatten stellte.

Doch schon wanderte sein Blick weiter und fuhr über meine Schultern hinab zu den Brüsten, verweilten einen Augenblick und tasteten sich langsam zurück zu der Stelle zwischen meinen Schenkeln, in der sich ein explosives Feuerwerk zusammenbraute.

Allmählich wuchs aus meiner Peinlichkeit Wut, mit welches Unverfrorenheit mich dieser Mann musterte, als wäre er Metzger und ich ein Stück abgehangenes Fleisch.

Meine Lippen öffneten sich zu einer harschen Erwiderung, da kam er mir zuvor. Und seine Worte verschlugen mit den Atem.

Sein Blick suchte den Meinen, als er flüsterte:

„Da wäre selbst Rubens erblasst. Diese Rundungen, diese Weichheit.

Samantha, du bist begehrenswert."

Mir begannen die Knie zu zittern, als er sich mit der Behändigkeit eines Raubtieres in Bewegung setzte und nach drei Schritten besitzergreifend zufasste.

Wie ein Sog packte mich das Verlangen und ich schob ihm meinen Körper eindringlich entgegen.

Wie eine Ertrinkende suchten meine Lippen seinen Mund und saugten Kraft und Vertrauen aus ihm.

Wie wild fuhren unsere Lippen über den Körper des Anderen, schrien unsere Leiber nach Vereinigung und ich fürchtete, mein Stöhnen würde Hagrid in seiner Hütte aus dem Schlaf reißen.

Allmählich spürte ich Snapes Drängen in eine gewisse Richtung, wobei er mit einem Arm meine Hüfte umfangen hielt und mich damit dirigierte und mit der anderen Hand meinen Kopf an seine Lippen presste, um mir jede Möglichkeit einer Frage oder eines Protestes zu nehmen.

Plötzlich stoppte etwas meine vorsichtig tastenden Schritte und schon fühlte ich mich fallen.

Die Weichheit der Matratze dämpfte meinen Aufprall angenehm, doch gleichzeitig nahm mir Snapes Gewicht die Luft.

Ich keuchte leise auf, woraufhin er sich leicht etwas zur Seite rollte, ohne meinen Körper ganz zu verlassen.

Das Bett war sein Ziel, dort hatte er mich nun erfolgreich hinein manövriert, doch ich wäre liebend gerne wieder geflüchtet.

Mich verließ meine Courage, machte einer ängstlichen Erwartung Platz und seine Worte kamen mir in den Sinn.

Warum sollte ich mich ihm mit Leib und Seele verschreiben, nur weil ich mir ein Abenteuer mit ihm gönnte?

Wollte er mir Angst machen, um dann hinterher darüber zu lachen?

Das würde ihm ähnlich sehen.

Ein sanftes Streicheln lockte mich aus meinen Gedanken und zauberte sekundenschnell das alte Begehren zurück in meinen Körper.

Meine Bedenken verflogen wie Dunstwolken im Wind und brachten heißes Verlangen an die Oberfläche, ließen mich beben und vor leidenschaftlicher Erwartung zittern.

Ich suchte seinen Augenkontakt und fand heiß lodernde schwarze Schlünde, in denen die Leidenschaft und das Verlangen brannten.

Bedenkenlos stürzte ich in diesen flammenden Strudel, tastete nach seinem Gesicht und zog ihn zu mir herab.

Mit einer unbändigen Wildheit trafen unsere Lippen aufeinander und lösten eine wahre Explosion der Gefühle aus.

Entschlossen nahm Snape meine Handgelenke, riss meine Arme nach oben und presste sie hart in die Matratze.

Wilde Entschlossenheit lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er siegessicher auf mich herab sah.

Mit einem Schwung saß er rittlings auf meinem Unterleib, die Hände fest um meine Handgelenke gespannt und ließ mich mit eindeutigen Bewegungen sein zu allem bereites Glied spüren.

Eine Welle der Erregung raste durch meinen Körper und schickte Stromstöße zu meiner Lustperle, die sich anfühlte als würde sie jeden Moment platzen.

Feuchtigkeit machte sich zwischen meinen Schenkeln breit und mein klares Denken wurde lahmgelegt.

Noch immer trug der Professor seine Kleidung und der robuste Stoff seiner Hose rieb aufregend über meinen Schamhügel.

Mein Körper bäumte sich auf und reckte sich Snape entgegen, doch er verlagerte sein Gewicht plötzlich auf seine Knie und löste den Körperkontakt zu mir.

Diabolisch blickte er mir in die Augen.

„Nicht so hastig, meine Liebe. In deinem Traum ging es auch nicht so schnell."

Sein süffisantes Lächeln traf mich und mir platze die Frage heraus:

„Zum Teufel, von was für einem Traum redest du dauernd?"

Snapes Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Heute Nachmittag, dein inspirierender und elektrisierender Traum im Sessel."

„Ja, aber... wie konntest du...?", stotterte ich aufgeregt.

Langsam senkte Snape seinen Mund zu meinem und murmelte:

„Frag nicht so viel. Ich war in deinen Gedanken. Das reicht fürs Erste"

Und energisch verschloss er mir mit einem heißen Kuss die Lippen.

Noch immer kniete er etwas über mir und so nutzte ich die Gunst des Augenblickes, stieß mich kraftvoll seitlich von der Matratze ab, nutzte ein Bein um es sanft in seiner Körpermitte zu platzieren und schaffte es mit einem Schwung, Snape auf den Rücken zu drehen und mich auf ihn zu legen.

Vor Überraschung ließ er meine Handgelenke aus seiner Umklammerung und schaute mich ungläubig an.

„Revolte?", knurrte er.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und schickte meine Hände auf Wanderschaft.

„Es ist unfair. Ich sitze hier nackt und bloß und du bist noch völlig bekleidet", beschwerte ich mich.

Vorsichtig tasteten sich meine Hände in Richtung Hosenknöpfe und begannen den Ersten zu öffnen.

Als Zwischenspiel strich eine Hand immer wieder zärtlich über die zuckende Erhebung unter dem Stoff und ich lächelte bei jedem Stöhnen, das gepresst aus Snapes Brust drang.

Endlich war der zweite Knopf geschafft und zügig ging es an den Reißverschluss, der in Null – Komma – Nichts unter meinen geschickten Händen geöffnet wurde.

Erschrocken zuckte ich leicht zusammen, als mir Snapes hochgradig erregtes Glied entgegen sprang.

Er trug keine Unterhose!

Hinterhältig grinste Severus mich an und hauchte:

„Mein Kampfanzug!"

Ich nickte verstehend und grinste unverschämt zurück, ehe ich kraftvoll zugriff.

Snape bäumte sich auf und stöhnte zwischen den Zähnen hervor:

„Du Biest, das wirst du mir büßen!"

Geschmeidig glitt ich nach unten, seine Errektion mit der Hand fest weiter knetend, ehe ich mich ohne Vorwarnung herunter beugte und sein Glied in meinem Mund verschwinden ließ.

Snapes Hände gruben sich in meine Haare und hielten meinen Kopf in dieser Position.

Meine Zunge begann zu tänzeln, strich sanft über seine Eichel, den Schaft entlang, wobei meine Zähne zärtlich an ihm knabberten und eine Hand vorsichtig seine Hoden kneteten und streichelten.

Schon spürte ich das sachte Pulsieren im Innersten seines Penis und ahnte den kurz bevorstehenden Orgasmus.

Noch nicht, Freundchen, dachte ich sadistisch und grinste innerlich.

Ich nahm nun beide Hände, fuhr an den Seiten in seine Hose und versuchte, sie herunter zu streifen. Erfolglos!

Dabei entließ ich sein Glied aus meinem Mund. Ich wollte ihn nicht zum Äußersten bringen.

Energischer Protest traf mich.

„Mach weiter!", verlangte er herrisch und presste meinen Kopf in die Richtung seiner Erregung.

„Zieh dich aus!", verlangte ich meinerseits.

Endlich hatte ich meinen Kopf aus seiner Umklammerung gelöst und blickte Snape triumphierend an.

Erstaunlicherweise hob er gehorsam seinen Unterleib und ich strich ihm gierig die Hose herunter, riss sie von seinen Beinen, wobei ich Snape fast vom Bett zerrte.

Nun stand ich vor dem Bett, beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sein Hemd von den Schultern gleiten ließ und es achtlos in eine Ecke warf.

Mein Blick folgte einen Moment dem Kleidungsstück, einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit, denn schon spürte ich zwei harte Griffe an meinen Armen und flog förmlich mit Schwung in die Mitte des Bettes.

Beim nächsten Atemzug lag Severus Snape schon auf mir.

„So, meine Liebe, das Spiel geht weiter. Aber nun nach meinen Regeln!"

Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch an meinem Ohr, aber sie hatte einen leicht gefährlichen Unterton.

Ich spürte wie Snape sich an einer Seite von mir heruntergleiten ließ und einen Arm von mir unter sich begrub.

Den anderen Arm hielt er eisern fest.

Mit seiner freien Hand begann er nun aufreizend langsam meine Schultern zu streicheln, ehe er mit kreisenden Fingerbewegungen eine Spur bis zu meinen Brüsten zog. Meine Brustwarzen waren hart vor Erregung und standen empor wie kleine Kanonenrohre.

Snape knetete sanft, dann immer kraftvoller mein weiches Fleisch, schließlich griffen seine Lippen nach einem Nippel und saugten sich fest.

Dieses saugende Gefühl schoss mir sofort bis in meine heiße Grotte und ließ meine Beine unkontrolliert zucken.

Ich wand mich hin und her, versuchte mich seinem Unterleib und seinem Glied zu nähern, doch das wusste Snape zu vereiteln.

Gekonnt schlang er ein Bein um meine Unterschenkel und presste sie damit fest zusammen. Sein Knie lag hart auf einem Oberschenkel von mir und drückte schmerzhaft ins Fleisch, sobald ich versuchte mich ihm entgegen zu drehen.

Ein leises tiefes Lachen erscholl.

„Unangenehme Situation, so hilflos, oder?", spottete er süffisant.

Seine Hand wanderte weiter über meinen Bauch, fuhr spielerisch um den Bauchnabel herum, um gleich darauf fest in das Fleisch meiner Hüfte zu greifen.

Ich schrie auf, doch schon knetete Snape voller Hingabe mein Hinterteil und weidete sich am Stöhnen, das gepresst zwischen meinen Lippen hervorkam.

Sanft wie Seide fuhren seine Finger an der Außenseite meines Oberschenkels entlang, während seine Zunge nun in der kleinen Mulde meines Bauchnabels einen Reigen tanzte, dessen Schrittfolge immer weiter in Richtung meines Venushügels führte.

„Hör auf!", stöhnte ich leise.

„Wirklich?", hauchte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Nein, du Idiot. Mach weiter! Aber komm endlich zur Sache!", fauchend spie ich ihm meine Worte entgegen.

Er sollte mich endlich nehmen – wild, hart und hemmungslos.

Böse grollten seine Worte an meinem Ohr, als er seinen Kopf in meine Halsbeuge senkte.

„Wünsch es dir nicht. Lass den Dingen ihren Lauf und halt dich an meine Regeln!"

„Verdammt, machst du hier Sado-Maso? Das ist schon Quälerei, was du mit mir veranstaltest", grummelte ich und wand mich in einem erneuten Versuch seinem Unterleib entgegen.

Schmerzhaft traf sein Knie auf meinen Oberschenkelknochen.

„Ich – bestimme – hier – wo – es – lang – geht !" ranzte Snape mich an.

Sein Blick machte mir etwas Angst, trotzdem motzte ich zurück.

„Dann geh doch mal etwas schneller"

Hart verschlossen seine Lippen meinen Mund und ich spürte, wie Prof. Snape den Klammergriff seines Beines löste, jedoch nur um sein Knie bestimmend zwischen meine Schenkel zu pressen.

Allzubereit öffnete ich mich, als er auch schon seinen gesamten Körper auf mich rollte, beide Handgelenke hart packte und nun völlig zwischen meinen erwartungsvoll zitternden Beinen lag.

Heftig spielte seine Zunge in meinem Mund mit der meinen, umschlang sie fest und nahm mir damit fast die Luft zum Atmen.

Sein eisenhartes Glied rieb schmerzhaft auf meinem Schamhügel und ich versuchte mit geschickten Bewegungen, seine Erregung zum Eingang meiner heißen zuckenden Grotte zu führen.

„Du gibst wohl nie auf!", blaffte er.

„Selten", meinte ich aufsässig.

„Na gut, meine Liebe. Spielen wir ein anderes Spiel!"

Er bäumte sich auf, drückte dabei meine Handgelenke tief in die Matratze und mit einem einzigen harten Stoß füllte er mich völlig aus.

Mein Stöhnen glich einem Schrei, vor Schmerz und Überraschung.

Ehe ich zur Besinnung kommen konnte, folgten weitere Stöße in schneller Folge und trieben mich in einen bunten Strudel kleiner zuckender Blitze.

Mein Unterleib zog sich rhythmisch zusammen und die Muskeln schlossen sich um Snapes Glied, als wollten sie es einfangen.

Unfähig ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen, konnte ich nur keuchen und stöhnen und erregte Severus scheinbar damit nur noch mehr.

Eine gewaltige Welle zog durch meinen Körper und ließ mich unkontrolliert zittern.

Mit spitzen Schreien schleuderte ich meinen Orgasmus heraus, der mich mit einer Intensität und Wucht überrollte, dass ich glaubte ohnmächtig zu werden.

Noch immer stieß Severus wild und zügellos tief in mich hinein und ich schrie mein Verlangen in einem zweiten ekstatischen Höhepunkt hinaus.

Da endlich spürte ich ihn seine warme Flüssigkeit in mich ergießen und sein Höhepunkt wurde begleitet von einem tiefen grollenden Stöhnen.

Erschöpft brach er auf mir zusammen.

Fortsetzung folgt!


	4. Chapter 4

na - alles klar? ggg, hier geht es weiter mit Samantha und ihren erotischen Abenteuern, hat es euch bis jetzt gefallen? dann freut euch auf mehr...

Spiel ohne Grenzen

**Kapitel 7**

„Mrs. Freeman! Sie träumen schon wieder. So kann ich nicht arbeiten!", fuhr er mich zum wiederholten Mal scharf von der Seite an.

Immer wieder aufs Neue drifteten meine Gedanken ab und machten es mir unmöglich Prof. Snapes Ausführungen zu folgen.

Seit einigen Tagen hatte ich die zweifelhafte Ehre, an seinem Unterricht teilzunehmen und sozusagen die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen.

Dass ich nur ein Muggel war ließ mich der gute Mann bei jeder Gelegenheit spüren und so fühlte ich mich an manchen Tagen noch deprimierter als seine Schüler.

Doch allein seine Nähe schaffte es, dass ich mich wirklich benahm wie ein tolpatschiger und hormongesteuerter Teenager.

Meine Hände begannen zu zittern, in den Ohren schienen die Niagara – Fälle zu rauschen und mein Magen lag schon seit Tagen im Hungerstreik.

Manchmal packte mich einfach die kalte Wut und ich schwor mir, ihm bei passender Gelegenheit meine Meinung zu sagen, doch ein Blick seiner schwarzen Augen genügte, um mich verstummen zu lassen ehe ich richtig begonnen hatte.

Seit meiner ersten Nacht in Hogwarts, in der ich glaubte den Sternen nie näher gewesen zu sein, tat Prof. Snape so als würden wir uns nur flüchtig kennen.

Ich erinnerte mich zurück

Am Morgen danach wachte ich allein in meinem Bett auf und überlegte einen kurzen Moment, ob nicht alles doch wieder ein Traum gewesen sein könnte.

Ich ließ mich zurück in die Kissen fallen und wühlte mein Gesicht tief in die Federn.

Da war er – sein Geruch, eindeutig. Also kein Traum!

Und ich gewahrte die kleinen Kratzer und Flecken, die wohl im Eifer des Gefechtes entstanden sein mussten.

Ein Grinsen überzog mein Gesicht.

Wie würde er mir heute begegnen, wie reagieren und was würde er sagen?

Die schmerzhafte Ernüchterung kam in der Großen Halle, wo ich froh gelaunt mein Frühstück einnehmen wollte.

Schon von weitem erkannte ich Prof. Snape am Tisch für das Lehrerkollegium sitzen und mürrisch seinen Kaffee, oder was immer es war, trinken.

Sein Blick fiel auf mich und schon wollte ich ihm fröhlich zuwinken, als seine Augen eine stumme, aber eindeutige Warnung sendeten und meine Bewegung erstarren ließen.

Am Tisch angekommen murmelte ich ein leises „Guten Morgen", setzte mich und begann die Köstlichkeiten zu mustern.

Doch trotz aller Leckereien schien mein Magen wie zugeschnürt und zitterten die Hände so stark, dass ich nicht einmal meine Kaffeetasse, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, an den Mund führen konnte.

Ein scharrendes Geräusch ließ mich aufschrecken. Snape hatte ziemlich geräuschvoll seinen Stuhl nach hinten gestoßen und schaute mich aufsässig abwartend an.

Ich erwiderte diesen Blick ohne jegliche Reaktion, suchte nach irgendeinem Erinnern, einem freundlichen Zug in diesem Gesicht – jedoch erfolglos.

Eisige Starre überzog seine Züge, als er zischte:

„Sie folgen mir in meinen Unterricht. Ich dachte Sie sind so wissbegierig."

Ich spürte Tränen in mir aufsteigen.

Warum eigentlich, schimpfte ich mit mir selbst.

Ich hatte ein Abenteuer gewollt und ich hatte eines bekommen.

Was wollte ich mehr?

Ja, was...?

„Bei Merlin, jetzt habe ich aber lange genug Geduld gezeigt!", brüllte Snape neben mir.

Verwirrt blickte ich hoch, war ich doch schon wieder in meinen Gedanken gefangen gewesen.

Doch dieses Mal galt der Anranzer nicht mir, sondern einem Schüler, der es geschafft hatte seinen Kessel so zu manipulieren, dass er vor den Augen seines Lehrers einfach in sich zusammenschmolz.

„Warum muss ausgerechnet ich mich mit solchen hirnlosen Nichtskönnern abplagen? Davidson, Polter, Sie bringen diesen Trottel zum Krankenflügel. Alle anderen machen weiter!", zischte er in einer eisigen Tonart und mir rann eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Wie konnte man mit wissbegierigen Kindern so umgehen?

„Das war taktlos, Professor, und ungerecht. Es sind Kinder und die wollen von Ihnen lernen. Wenn sie schon alles wissen und können würden, bräuchten sie nicht hier zu sitzen und sich runtermachen zu lassen!", brauste ich auf.

In Zeitlupe wandte sich Snape zu mir herum, starrte mich fast ungläubig an, seine Augenbrauen zogen in schwindelerregende Höhen und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er mich im Flüsterton niedermachte, dass mir Hören und Sehen verging.

„Sie wagen es sich, meine Autorität in Frage zu stellen und wollen mir in meine Unterrichtsmethoden reinreden? Wie können Sie sich anmaßen ein Urteil abgeben zu wollen von Dingen, deren Verständnis für Sie so weit entfernt ist wie der Mond. Ihr Nichtmagischen", er spie mir dieses Wort regelrecht entgegen, „könnt weder die Gefahren einschätzen, die solch eine Unaufmerksamkeit birgt, noch besitzt ihr die Möglichkeiten, Schäden abzuwenden oder zu beheben. Ich verbiete mir in Zukunft jegliche Kommentare oder Zurechtweisungen Ihrerseits, oder Sie werden mich kennenlernen!"

Das Eis in seiner Stimme war fast körperlich zu spüren und jedes Wort war hart wie ein Schlag.

Obwohl er weder seine Stimme erhoben hatte, noch seine Lautstärke zunahm, traf mich jede einzelne Silbe.

Von den Schülern schien niemand den Zwischenfall bemerkt zu haben, denn alle saßen stumm über ihre Lehrbücher gebeugt und schrieben.

Das einzige Geräusch war das Kratzen der Federn auf dem Pergament.

Noch immer sprachlos, schaute ich Prof. Snape an und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Wollen Sie mir noch irgend etwas mitteilen, Mrs. Freeman?", fragte er mit gefährlichem Unterton.

„Nein! Sie waren ja deutlich genug!", blaffte ich schärfer als beabsichtigt.

„Vorsicht!", zischelte er kaum vernehmlich und zwischen seinen Augen bildete sich eine steile Falte.

„Ich möchte gehen", konterte ich genauso leise.

„Das steht Ihnen jederzeit offen, Mrs. Freeman. Jedoch werden Sie dann auch Hogwarts verlassen."

Sein durchdringender Blick traf mich und hinterließ ein ungutes Gefühl.

Ich öffnete den Mund, ließ ihn aber eingeschnappt wieder zufallen.

Was sich dieser Mensch nur einbildete. In mir kochte es, doch wie gesagt, ...ein Blick aus den schwarzen Augen...

Also brav an den Kessel gestellt, die Zutaten akkurat in gleich große Teile zerschnitten, zerquetscht, zermahlen...mir wurde übel.

Ein anderer, herber Geruch stieg mir in die Nase und ich ahnte mehr als ich es spürte, dass Snape dicht hinter mir stand.

„Sein Sie ein bisschen sanfter mit den Zutaten", raunte er mir ins Ohr und mir entglitt das Messer.

„Platsch!", landete es mitten im Kessel in der halbfertigen Brühe aus allerlei Ekligkeiten.

„Na wunderbar, jetzt ist der Trank auch noch hinüber!", fauchte Snape hinter mir und mit einem zornigen Zauberstabschlenker leerte er den Kessel.

„Schluss für heute, den Rest bis morgen auf drei Rollen Pergament!", zischte er in die Klasse und erntete dafür ein lautes Stöhnen.

„Vier!", setzte er hart hinzu und augenblicklich erstarb jeder Ton im Raum.

Alles hastete zum Ausgang, ehe es sich der Professor noch einmal überlegte und sie die ganze Nacht arbeiten ließ.

„Sie verstehen es Sympathie zu erringen, Professor. War das jetzt wieder nötig? Die Kids brauchen auch Freiräume und Zeit für Erholung.", regte sich mein Gerechtigkeitssinn.

„Meine Hausaufgaben sind Erholung, Mrs. Freeman. Und ich will keine Sympathie, sondern Achtung, von mir aus auch Angst. Hauptsache diese Bälger erledigen ihre Arbeit und gehen mir nicht auf die Nerven."

Snape trat bei jedem Wort näher und musterte mich dabei mit halb geschlossenen Augen.

„Bälger?", rief ich entrüstet.

„Sie sind eine notorische Besserwisserin und mischen sich gerne überall ein, wie es scheint. Aber das werde ich Ihnen noch austreiben", hauchte er mir gehässig ins Gesicht.

„Wie Sie meinen. Und jetzt Guten Tag , Professor", und schon wollte ich mich an ihm vorbei in Richtung Tür schummeln, als mich zwei kräftige Hände schmerzhaft an den Schultern packten.

„Ich sage Ihnen wann Sie gehen dürfen, Samantha", meinte er mit öliger Stimme und ließ mich nichts Gutes ahnen.

Mit geübtem Griff zog er seinen Zauberstab und augenblicklich standen mir sämtliche Haare zu Berge.

Doch zu meiner momentanen Erleichterung schloss er damit lediglich die Tür, obwohl er sie sicherheitshalber auch gleich noch versiegelte.

Mir brach der Schweiß aus und in Gedanken sah ich mich schon wie wahnsinnig an die Tür hämmern, um Hilfe schreien und Snape wüst beschimpfen.

„Sehr aufschlussreich, wirklich. Aber der Schallschutzzauber ist sicher und Sie werden sich nur verletzen. Und letzteres würde ich zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit erst gar nicht versuchen."

Wie ein Raubtier seine Beute, so musterte Prof. Snape mich von oben bis unten.

Seine Finger gruben sich wie Krallen in mein Fleisch.

„Sie sind schmal geworden. Schmeckt Ihnen Hogwarts Küche nicht mehr?", säuselte er grinsend. „Ich erinnere mich noch an ganz andere Zeiten."

„Ach, Sie besitzen wohl ein Gedächtnis?", meinte ich patzig.

„Sieh an, die junge Dame hat Probleme damit, wenn man sie nicht beachtet", schmunzelte Snape.

„Allerdings, denn Ihre Tour war einfach nur fies. Sich nehmen was einem gefällt und hinterher fallen lassen. War es wenigstens amüsant?", blaffte ich ihn ungehalten an.

In seinen Augen brannte ein wildes Feuer, der Griff seiner Hände verstärkte sich ins Unerträgliche und seine Nähe nahm mir die Luft zum Atmen.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt, Samantha. Nun ist es zu spät", flüsterte er.

Diese Stimme jagte Blitze durch meinen Körper und diese sammelten sich an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle.

Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, dachte ich.

Und schon spürte ich wie seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen.

Sie wühlten in meinem Haar und umfassten mit festem Druck mein Gesicht.

Ehe ich mich versah lagen seine Lippen auf meinem Mund und forderte seine Zunge Einlass.

Auf diesen Kuss war ich nicht gefasst und meine Knie begannen zu zittern.

Verdammt...das war es eigentlich nicht was ich wollte.

Ich wollte meinem Unmut, meinem Ärger Luft machen, wollte ihm ins Gesicht schreien dass ich mich nicht so behandeln ließ.

Er konnte sich doch nicht einfach nehmen was er wollte und mich dann fallen lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel, ignorieren wie einen Lufthauch.

Oh doch, er konnte, und wie er konnte.

Seine Lippen wanderten bereits zu meiner Halsbeuge und verursachten dort eine Gänsehaut, die sich in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit über den ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Eine Hand presste mich fest an seinen Oberkörper, während seine andere ohne zu zögern unter meinem Umhang verschwand und sich dort zielsicher einen Weg zu meinem Lustzentrum suchte.

Kaum glitt seine Hand in meine Hose, dessen Bund schmerzhaft in mein Fleisch schnitt, als er auch schon meine Lustperle erreichte und sie wenig gefühlvoll massierte.

Die zwiespältigsten Empfindungen rasten durch meinen Körper – Schmerz und Erregung.

Mit meinen Händen versuchte ich mich zur Wehr zu setzen und drückte ihn an seinen Schultern von mir weg.

Doch ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, denn in diesem Moment drang er mit einem Finger in meine Grotte ein und ließ mich unkontrolliert beben.

Seine Lippen hingen an meinem Ohrläppchen und seine Zähne knabberten hingebungsvoll daran. Es war eine meiner empfindlichsten Stellen und meine Erregungskurve schnellte augenblicklich in die Höhe.

„Bitte, Severus, das kannst du nicht tun, nicht hier!", flüsterte ich heiß vor Erregung.

„Doch ich kann!", brummte er zurück.

Und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte zwang er mich in die Knie und ließ sich mit mir fallen.

Einen Atemzug später lag ich bereits am Boden und spürte den Mann neben mir, der nun, ohne sein Unterfangen zu unterbrechen, weiter mit seinem Finger in mich eindrang.

Ich fühlte meine Muskeln zucken, die sich um seinen Finger krampften und stöhnte im nahenden Orgasmus meine Erregung hinaus.

„Noch nicht", flüsterte Snape heiser und unterbrach sein erotisierendes Spiel, indem er seine Hand aus meiner Hose zog.

„Severus!", stöhnte ich und zog ihn zu mir herunter. Meine Lippen suchten die seinen und meine Hände wühlten verlangend in seinem langen schwarzen Haar.

Doch Snape entzog sich meinen Berührungen und kniete sich vor mich.

„Zieh dich aus!", verlangte er mit kalter Stimme und musterte mich höhnisch.

„Spinnst du!", blaffte ich ihn an. „Ich werde jetzt gehen. Such dir jemand anderen für deine Spielchen!", und schon rollte ich mich zur Seite, um mich aus seiner Reichweite zu bringen.

Am Tischrand suchte ich Halt, da meine Knie trotz allem noch verdächtig zitterten.

Kaum stand ich aufrecht, presste Snape mich hart an den Tisch und wieder einmal staunte ich über die Wendigkeit dieses Mannes.

„Du wirst tun, was ich von dir verlange!", zischte er gefährlich und hinterließ ein ungutes Gefühl der Angst in meiner Magengrube.

„Und wenn nicht?", versuchte ich mich großspurig.

„Du hast meine Warnung in den Wind geschlagen und dich mit mir eingelassen. Nun trage die Konsequenzen. UND JETZT ZIEH DICH AUS!"

Mit zitternden Händen begann ich die Knöpfe meines Umhanges zu öffnen und warf ihn achtlos zu Boden.

Zu allem Unglück trug ich heute nicht meine Bluse, an deren Knöpfen ich mich hätte ein kleines Weilchen festhalten können.

Der Pullover war schnell über den Kopf gestreift und die kalte Kerkerluft strich über meine nackte Haut. Der BH bedeckte notdürftig meine Blöße.

Sein aufmerksamer, fast schon aufdringlicher Blick folgte jeder meiner Bewegungen.

Das Herunterstreifen der Hose gab mir auch keinen Aufschub und so stand ich Augenblicke später in meiner tiefroten Unterwäsche vor dem Mann.

Bittend schaute ich in seine Augen, doch das Einzige was ich erkannte war Verlangen, fast schon Gier. Kein Anzeichen von Mitleid oder vielleicht der Hinweis auf einen Scherz seinerseits.

„Das reicht, Severus", murmelte ich, die Antwort jedoch bereits ahnend.

„Mach weiter!"

Aufmüpfig schüttelte ich den Kopf und bedeckte mich mit meinen Händen.

„Die Show ist zu Ende, Professor!", meinte ich dreist.

Mit aufreizender Langsamkeit zog Snape seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und richtete ihn genau auf mich. Sein Blick war voller Hohn, mit einer Spur Süffisanz und gewürzt mit einem Hauch Kälte.

„Die Show beginnt jetzt erst, liebe Samantha!"


	5. Chapter 5

zwar kommen die Reviews sehr dürftig (eigentlich schade), aber ich mache trotzdem weiter, hier nun die Auflösung der "Showvorstellung" ggg

wünsche allen meinen lieben (Schwarz-) lesern viel Vergnügen

LG Severina

Spiel ohne Grenzen

**Kapitel 8**

Entmutigt blickte ich Snape an.

Er würde mir doch mit seinem Zauberstab nichts antun wollen?

Angst packte mich, vermischt mit der Wut der Hilflosigkeit.

Doch auch ein Lachen drängte sich an die Oberfläche, geboren aus der Absurdität der Situation.

Nie hätte ich mir vorstellen können, einmal in meinem Leben mit einem _Zauberstab_ bedroht zu werden.

Noch immer presste ich meine Hände vor Brust und Schambereich und warf einen ängstlichen Blick auf Snape du den Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

„Ich sagte weitermachen !", knurrte der Professor mich an.

„Bitte", versuchte ich es wispernd noch einmal, doch die schwarzen Augen kannten keine Gnade.

Erbarmungslos durchbohrten sie mich, sodass ich mich bereits schon jetzt völlig nackt fühlte.

„Geduld ist nicht gerade eine meiner Stärken, aber ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance, Samantha. DIE FETZEN RUNTER ODER ICH HELFE NACH!", drohte er mit eisiger Stimme.

Mit zitternden Händen löste ich in Zeitlupe den Verschluss meines BHs und warf diesen Snape aufsässig vor die Füße.

Abwartend schaute ich zu ihm, doch kein Muskel in seinem Gesicht zuckte.

Jedoch schlug er nun leicht gereizt mit dem Zauberstab in seine freie Hand .

Das klatschende Geräusch begann zu nerven.

„NAAAA?", zischte er befehlend und deutete auf meinen Slip.

Verächtlich schnaubend trennte ich mich notgedrungen auch von meinem letzten Kleidungsstück und schleuderte es Snape mitten ins Gesicht.

Doch geschickt fing er das Teil auf, steckte es mit einem hämischen Grinsen in seinen Umhang und kam langsam, Schritt für Schritt, auf mich zu.

„Na also, geht doch", meinte er schmalzig.

Jeder Zentimeter den Snape sich mir näherte, ließ mein Herz einen Takt schneller schlagen.

Bald schon spürte ich ein wildes Pochen in meiner Halsbeuge und meine Kehle wurde trocken.

„Severus, was soll das?", krächzte ich heiser.

Verächtlich grinsend ergriff er mein Kinn und spie mir die Worte entgegen.

„Eine Lektion in Sachen Gehorsam, meine Beste. Du zeigst auf diesem Gebiet noch ziemliche Defizite."

Und er packte mich hart an den Schultern, schleuderte mich herum und ich knallte haltlos mit dem Oberkörper auf das vor mir stehende Lehrerpult.

Ein Rascheln hinter mir ließ mich vor Panik fast erstarren.

Meine erste Reaktion hieß – Flucht.

Doch schon spürte ich eine kräftige Hand, welche mich erbarmungslos auf die Tischplatte presste.

Seine andere Hand wanderte bereits zielstrebig zwischen meine Schenkel, die ich versuchte fest zusammenzupressen.

Jedoch vereitelte sein Knie, das er in diesem Moment wirkungsvoll zwischen meine Knie zwängte, mein Vorhaben und so hatte seine Hand ungehindert Zugang.

„Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?", meinte er ölig und stieß einen Finger völlig unvorbereitet in meine Grotte.

Ich schrie auf, doch schon folgte der Nächste.

An meinem Hinterteil spürte ich plötzlich nackte Haut und – seine hammerharte Erregung.

Das Rascheln hatte mich vorhin nicht getrogen.

Snape war nackt!

Einen Moment musste ich diesen Umstand verarbeiten, doch er schien mir nicht ohne einen gewissen Reiz.

Diese Vorstellung – Snape und ich nackt im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer, auf seinem Lehrerpult, fast in sklavischer Abhängigkeit – brachte mein Blut zum Kochen und ich fühlte die Erregung in mir wachsen.

Nur kurz spürte ich das Fehlen seiner Finger in meiner Grotte, als er auch schon mit einem harten Stoß sein Glied bis zum Anschlag in mich hineinpresste.

Seine Hand zwischen meinen Schulterblättern verhinderte mein Aufbäumen und so blieb mir nur ein kehliges Aufstöhnen.

Voller Gier streckte ich Snape mein Hinterteil entgegen und nur völlig im Unterbewusstsein stellte ich mir kurz die Frage, wie er das nun wieder geschafft hatte.

Ich war willenlos, genau wie er mich haben wollte, genau das Gegenteil von dem, was _ich_ eigentlich wollte.

Meine Brüste schrammten bei jedem harten Stoß über die Pultplatte und begannen zu schmerzen, da hielt Snape mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und zog sich aus mir zurück.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er mich zu sich, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich so, dass mir hören und sehen verging.

Sein Stuhl polterte laut an den Rand des Schreibpultes und mitten im Kuss dirigierte er uns beide in Richtung des Sitzmöbels.

Snape ließ sich fallen, dabei meinen Kopf nicht aus seinem Griff und dem Kuss lösend und spreizte mit einem Fuß meine Beine.

Um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren musste ich mich mit beiden Händen auf seinen Schultern abstützen und senkte mich langsam auf seinen Schoß.

Sein verlangendes erregtes Glied traf genau ins Ziel und noch im Hinsetzen begann ich meine aufreizenden Bewegungen.

Ich packte Snapes Handgelenke, löste den Kuss und begann einen wilden Ritt auf ihm.

Sein Stöhnen hätte sicherlich halb Hogwarts auf den Plan gerufen, wenn nicht vorsorglich ein Schallschutzzauber auf den Raum gelegt worden wäre.

In einem Wechsel von schnellen und extrem langsamen Auf- und Abbewegungen brachte ich den Professor bis an den Rand seiner Beherrschung, drückte seine Handgelenke fest auf die Pultplatte hinter dem Stuhl.

Er war mir völlig ausgeliefert und ich genoss dieses Gefühl der Überlegenheit.

Doch leider war es nur von kurzer Dauer.

Kraftvoll stemmte sich Snape nach oben, schob mich energisch von seinem Schoß und ehe ich es recht begriff, saß ich bereits auf dem Lehrerpult.

Mit triumphierendem Blick zog er mein Hinterteil bis an die Tischkante, um gleich darauf mit kräftigen Stößen in mich einzudringen.

Ergeben ließ ich mich nach hinten auf meine Ellenbogen sinken, als mir der nahende Orgasmus die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Ekstatisch schrie ich meine Erregung und ihre Erlösung hinaus und war nur froh, dass niemand es hören konnte.

Da vermisste ich Snapes Höhepunkt und sein Stöhnen und öffnete meine Augen.

Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn schon knallte ich in die Mitte des Schreibpultes.

Snape kam wie ein Tiger auf allen Vieren auf mich zu.

Wann war er nur so schnell auf den Tisch geklettert?

Besitzergreifend packte er meine Beine, warf sie sich über die Schultern und drang so tief in mich ein, dass ich schon glaubte, er wollte mich an die Tischplatte nageln.

Seine Stöße kamen hart und schnell und trieben mich in Sekunden an den Rand des nächsten Orgasmus.

„Sev...ich kann nicht mehr", stöhnte ich atemlos.

„Lass dich fallen", zischte er und nach einigen weiteren Stößen durchschlug sein stöhnender Aufschrei fast die Schallschutzmauer.

Da endlich löste sich auch mein Höhepunkt in tausenden kleinen Sternchen vor meinen Augen auf, fühlte ich meine Beine fallen und ertrank in einem bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit reichenden Kuss.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit entließen mich seine Lippen in meine Atemlosigkeit, während Snape sich gemächlich wieder bekleidete.

Ich sprang vom Tisch herunter, sammelte beschämt meine Kleidung zusammen, wobei mein Slip mit einem süffisanten Grinsen Snapes verschollen blieb, und schlüpfte rasch in meine Sachen.

Mit den Händen ordnete ich schnell etwas mein Haar und wandte mich dann an Snape.

„Das war es eigentlich nicht, was ich wollte", meinte ich etwas belegt.

Sein Grinsen wurde, soweit es überhaupt ging, noch eine Spur breiter.

„Zugegeben, ich hatte dir wenig Spielraum für eigene Entscheidungen gelassen. Aber glaube mir, es war genau das, was **_ich_** wollte!", meinte er gehässig.

Dann öffnete sich mit einem leisen Klicken die Kerkertür und eine Handbewegung komplimentierte mich hinaus auf den Gang.

Fortsetzung folgt!

_...und freche Frage, wie wars?_


	6. Chapter 6

und weiter geht es mit Samanthas Abenteuern in Hogwarts und Snapes Armen..., viel Vergnügen wünscht euch eure Severina

**Spiel ohne Grenzen**

Der Unterricht von Prof. Mc Gonagall beeindruckte mich sehr und so war ich ein oft und gern gesehener Gast in ihren Stunden.

Mit Erstaunen verfolgte ich, wie man aus Tieren Pokale zaubern konnte, oder das aus einem Schultisch eine wild flitzende Sau wurde.

Doch heute konnte ich mich weder konzentrieren, noch mich an den lustigen Schlammassel der Schüler erfreuen.

Meine Gedanken tauchten immer wieder hinab in die Kerker, wo zur selben Zeit der Zaubertrankunterricht lief.

Eigentlich hatte Prof. Snape verlangt, dass ich einmal am Tag seinem Unterricht beiwohne, jedoch nach den gestrigen Vorkommnissen verspürte ich nicht die geringste Lust, diesem Menschen heute irgendwie zu begegnen.

Während der Mahlzeiten hatte ich mich unauffällig unter die Schüler gemischt, darauf bedacht immer in der Nähe des großen Portals zu bleiben.

Ich hatte in der letzten Nacht kaum ein Auge zu bekommen, da sich die Gefühle in meinem Innersten einen erbitterten Kampf lieferten.

Wut und Abscheu drängten an die Oberfläche, doch da war auch ein winzig kleines Gefühl, das man kaum wahrnahm.

Es hieß nicht Verlangen oder Gier, das Stillen der erotischen Bedürfnisse oder das Spiel mit dem Feuer.

Nein, es hatte einen anderen Namen, einen, den ich kaum glauben konnte.

Ich heiße Zuneigung, flüsterte das Gefühl und brachte mich völlig durcheinander.

Ich sollte Zuneigung für diesen grantigen unmöglichen Menschen empfinden, der sich alles nahm was er begehrte und es hinterher wieder fallenließ?

Energisch schüttelte ich innerlich den Kopf.

Niemals!

Ein dumpfes Geräusch ließ mich aufsehen und erstaunt sah ich auf die Kaffeetasse vor meiner Nase.

Ich sah mich im Klassenzimmer um und stellte erstaunt fest, dass die Schüler bereits gegangen waren.

„Der Traumunterricht findet eigentlich im Turmzimmer bei Prof. Trelawney statt", meinte Prof. Mc Gonagall trocken und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor. Ich war heute nicht sehr aufmerksam", murmelte ich beschämt.

„Na ja, bei meinen Schülern hätte ich es nicht durchgehen lassen. Aber sie sehen etwas mitgenommen aus und da dachte ich, ein starker Kaffee wäre genau das Richtige", ihre Stimme klang besorgt.

„Wie bekommt Ihnen denn die Kerkerluft, Mrs. Freeman?"

Die Frage sollte wohl eher beiläufig klingen, doch sie konnte sich nicht gut verstellen und so erkannte ich die Neugier in ihrer Frage.

„Es geht eigentlich", antwortet ich kurz angebunden.

„Nicht besonders freundlich, unsere Fledermaus, oder?", meinte sie leicht gehässig. „Aber lassen Sie sich nichts gefallen."

Ich musste schmunzeln.

„Sie können Prof. Snape nicht besonders gut leiden, hab ich Recht?"

Mc Gonagall nippte erneut an ihrer Tasse und zögerte die Antwort hinaus.

„Sympathie empfinde ich nicht für ihn, aber wir respektieren uns gegenseitig", erklärte sie mir.

„Aha, Prof. Snape und Respekt. Etwas völlig neues", grinste ich.

Da legte sich ein schmales Lächeln auf dieses sonst so ernste Gesicht.

„Sie haben ja Recht, Respekt kann man es auch nicht nennen. Wir gehen uns so gut es geht aus dem Weg, genau wie alle anderen. Snape ist nun mal nicht sehr beliebt, aber ein Könner auf seinem Gebiet."

„Eigentlich hätte ich vorhin in seinem Unterricht sitzen sollen, einmal täglich Pflichtprogramm. Das gibt wieder Ärger", ich lachte laut, doch Minerva sah mich beunruhigt an.

„Und wie das Ärger gibt, Mrs. Freeman", zischte eine kalte Stimme durch den Raum.

Mit wäre vor Schreck beinahe der Kaffeebecher aus der Hand gefallen.

„Oh, Prof. Snape. Auch eine Tasse Kaffee?", säuselte ich so freundlich wie möglich.

„Eine Erklärung für Ihr heutiges Fernbleiben wäre mir im Moment lieber!", fuhr er mich an, verpackt in ein, für seine Verhältnisse freundliches Lächeln.

„Meine Zeitplanung ging heute etwas durcheinander und da war für Zaubertränke kein Platz mehr. Und da ich ja sonst jeden Tag..."

„Soviel ich weiß, lautete meine Anordnung jeden Tag und das bedeutet auch jeden Tag, heute eingeschlossen. Ich sehe Sie dafür heute Abend 9.OOUhr in meinem Büro!", zischelte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und ich spürte, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Severus!", entrüstete sich Mc Gonagall. „Sie ist unser Gast und nicht eine Ihrer Schülerinnen. Etwas mehr Freundlichkeit wäre doch angebracht."

Snape brummelte irgend etwas, das wie 9.OOUhr klang und dann rauschte er mit wehendem Umhang davon.

„Seine Abgänge hat er drauf", meinte Prof. Mc Gonagall trocken und ich lachte, bis mir die Tränen kamen.

Auf dem Weg zu meinem Zimmer kam unerwartet Prof. Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, aus einem Klassenraum und lächelte mich an.

„Mrs. Freeman, wie geht's?"

„Ganz gut, denke ich", meinte ich locker scherzend. „Alle sind nett und freundlich und ich darf überall ein- und ausgehen"

„Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme, kommen Sie mit Jemandem nicht so aus, oder mögen Sie einen Unterricht nicht?" Seine Frage klang interessiert, fast ein wenig aufhorchend.

„Nun ja..", stotterte ich.

Dumbledore schaute mich durchdringend an und ich ahnte, welche Antwort er erwartete.

„Ich komme mit Prof. Sprout nicht so gut aus, weil ich ihren Unterricht nicht mehr besuche."

Leichte Röte zog über mein Gesicht, als der Schulleiter seinen Blick tief in meinen senkte.

„Mmmm, was ist denn vorgefallen?", fragte er.

„Die ersten Stunden waren ja noch ganz lustig und interessant. Mit manchem kam ich nicht so klar, aber ich versuchte mein Bestes. Als mir jedoch zum ersten Mal eine fleischfressende Pflanze auf die Schulter klopfte und mich liebevoll umarmte, um zu prüfen ob Muggel Speisekarten tauglich wären, versagten mir die Nerven. Doch Prof. Sprout hatte dafür kein Verständnis. Sind doch solche lieben und harmlosen Pflanzen. Pah.."

Meine Stimme wurde immer schriller, als mich die Erinnerung übermannte und ein Schütteln überfiel mich.

Dumbledore schmunzelte leicht und ich wusste nicht so recht, wollte er sich über mich lustig machen oder fand der die Geschichte einfach nett.

„Und wie stehts im Kerker?", überfiel er mich mit der nächsten Frage,

„Ja...jaja, alles in Ordnung", versicherte ich überhastet.

Mit seinen gütigen Augen musterte er mich eindringlich, meinte aber schließlich nur:

„Wenn es Probleme gibt, kommen Sie zu mir, Samantha."

„Ja, das mache ich. So ich muss aber jetzt leider weiter", und schon stürmte ich davon.

Ich fragte mich leicht irritiert, ob Dumbledore irgend etwas ahnte.

Punkt 9.OOUhr am Abend stand ich mit klopfendem Herzen vor Snapes Bürotür und überlegte, ob ich anklopfen sollte oder doch wieder gehen, als auch schon mit Schwung die Tür von innen geöffnet wurde.

„Sie sind spät, Mrs. Freeman!", fuhr Snape mich als Begrüßung an.

„Danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es gut. Und außerdem ist es genau 9.00Uhr, also nicht zu spät", flötete ich betont höflich.

„Hier bestimme ich ob zu spät oder nicht!", raunzte Snape mich an.

„Und jetzt rein!"

Ich schloss die Tür schwungvoll und dementsprechend ziemlich laut, stürmte in die Mitte des Büros und drehte mich zu Snape um.

„Und? Wie weiter?", meinte ich aufsässig.

Mich mit den Augen fixierend kam Snape langsam auf mich zu und mein gerade noch großer Berg Mut schmolz zusammen wie Eis in der Sonne.

„Wieder einen vorlauten Tag, Samantha? Ich dachte, die Lektion über Respekt und Gehorsam gestern hat dich etwas gelehrt!"

Die Süffisanz und Arroganz in seiner Stimme machten mir etwas Angst.

„Was soll das? Wieder eines deiner Spielchen, Severus Snape?", meinte ich spitz, begab mich aber aus Sicherheitsgründen hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

Sein Lachen dröhnte durch das Kerkergewölbe und wurde von den Wänden zurückgeworfen.

Blitzschnell zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und mit einem Satz nach vorn peitschte er den Stab durch die Luft.

Völlig entgeistert blickte ich dem Schreibtisch hinterher, der wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen an die Bürotür knallte.

Ich versuchte einen anderen Schutz zu finden, doch Snape sprang mir mit gezücktem Zauberstab in den Weg.

„Wohin denn, mein Täubchen?", meinte er ölig.

Mein Blick hätte ihn erdolchen müssen, doch leider war ich ja der Magie nicht mächtig.

So ließ ich mich auf seinen großen Ledersessel fallen und schlug aufreizend die Beine übereinander.

Der Rock, den ich trug, betonte meine Kurven und ich sah schadenfroh, wie Snape schluckte.

„Könnten wir nun zum Grund meines Hierseins kommen, Professor?", unterbrach ich seine Betrachtungen.

Mit ein paar Sätzen stand er vor dem Sessel, stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf den Armlehnen ab und brachte sein Gesicht dicht vor meines.

„Du hast es aber eilig, Samantha. Brennt es so?", meinte er schleimig und schon spürte ich seine Lippen auf meiner Nasenspitze.

„Severus, bitte. Können wir uns nicht mal wie zwei vernünftige Menschen unterhalten?", maulte ich und schob ihn von mir.

„Also gut, du möchtest wissen warum du hier bist? Dann hör gut zu. Ich habe an dieser Schule einen Ruf zu verteidigen und verbiete mir, dass irgendwelche Späße auf meine Rechnung gemacht werden. Ich verlange Respekt und das meine Anordnungen befolgt werden."

Böse funkelten mich seine schwarzen Augen an.

„Bekomme ich jetzt eine Strafe?", säuselte ich übertrieben angstvoll.

„Ja, und du wirst dir dabei wünschen lieber deinen Mund gehalten zu haben", meinte Snape gehässig.

„Mehr als einmal hatte ich dich gewarnt, du sollst dir überlegen auf was du dich einlässt. Sei auf der Hut, oder du wirst noch bei mir um Gnade winseln", seine Worte klirrten wie Eis und mir schien es ratsam, lieber den Rest der Zeit zu schweigen.

Nachdem Prof. Snape eine Weile vergeblich auf einen Kommentar meinerseits gewartet hatte, meinte er schließlich lapidar:

„Hier, diese Bücher gehören in mein Wohnzimmer. Pack ein paar zusammen und bringe sie mit."

Damit griff sich Snape selbst einen Stapel und öffnete die Tür.

Hastig schnappte ich mir auch einige Exemplare und eilte ihm hinterher, da mir völlig fremd war wo Snapes Räumlichkeiten sich befanden.

Nach der dritten Tour ließ ich mich erschöpft auf den Sessel vor seinem Fenster fallen und streckte meine Füße aus.

Seine Räume lagen ebenfalls unten in den Kerkern, doch zeigte ein Blick aus dem Fenster, dass es davor steil nach unten ging, direkt auf die Klippen des Sees.

Die Bücher wurden immer mehr und schwerer. Große Lexika und Nachschlagewerke ließ mich dieser Sadist schleppen und trieb mich immer wieder an.

Das Zuschlagen der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Oh - man hat es sich bereits bequem gemacht?", meinte Snape launig und wuchtete den nächsten Stapel Bücher in sein großes Regal.

Da passierte es. Ein riesiges Tintenglas begann bedrohlich zu kippen und ehe ich mich in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, erwischte es mich frontal.

Wie ein begossener Pudel stand ich da, über und über mit Tinte beschmiert und begann zu lachen.

Ungläubig und fassungslos stierte Snape mich an und dachte sicherlich, ich hätte jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren.

„Samantha?", fragte er mich leise.

Mit einem gemurmelten Reinigungszauber stand ich Sekunden später wie aus dem Ei gepellt wieder vor ihm, doch ich lachte noch immer.

Es war wie ein Krampf, ein Lachkrampf, der sich nicht lösen wollte.

„Ohrfeige oder kaltes Wasser?", sinnierte Snape vor sich hin.

„Ich entscheide mich für das Wasser", und ehe er reagieren konnte, schlug seine Badezimmertür zu und es ertönte die Verriegelung.

Wenig später rauschte die Dusche und ich genoss das wohlig warme Wasser auf meiner staubigen durchschwitzten Haut.

Hemmungslos bediente ich mich an Shampoo und Duschbad und störte mich auch keinen Deut daran, dass es eigentlich für Männer gedacht war.

Als ich nach fast einer halben Stunde das Badezimmer in seinem Bademantel verließ, klappte ihm fast die Kinnlade herunter.

Mein nasses Haar hing mir wirr im Gesicht und gab mir ein etwas rebellisches Aussehen.

Snape griff mich an meine Taille und murmelte:

„Du bist ein ganz durchtriebenes Biest."

Er deutete auf sein Sofa und meinte:

„Dort steht ein Glas Wein, wenn du dich stärken möchtest."

Dann verschwand auch er im Badezimmer, aus dem es kurz darauf rauschte.

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, als Snape wieder zum Vorschein kam und mir mit seiner Erscheinung einen kurzen Moment Atemlosigkeit bescherte.

Nur ein locker um die Hüften geschwungenes Badetuch bedeckte seine Blöße und ließ meine Blicke verwirrt umherschweifen.

Mit zitternden Händen ergriff ich mein Glas und leerte es in einem Zug.

Snape tat es mir gleich, zog mich dann nach oben und packte mich kraftvoll unter den Armen und Kniegelenken. Danach trug er mich in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er mich mitten aufs Bett warf.

Mir waren noch gut die Vorkommnisse im Zaubertrank -Klassenzimmer in Erinnerung. Obwohl ich nichts davon bereute, wollte ich mich nicht ständig wie Snapes Sklavin fühlen müssen.

Eigentlich bin ich eine willensstarke und selbstbewusste Frau und bestimmte selber über mein Leben.

Und so rebellierte ich.

„Ich will jetzt gehen, Severus!", rief ich laut und versuchte , auf er anderen Seite aus dem Bett zu kommen.

„Zu spät!", meinte er spöttisch und schon knallte die Tür ins Schloss.

Mit wenigen Handgriffen entledigte er mich des Bademantels und auch sein Badetuch fand irgendwo im Zimmer einen neuen Platz.

Mit einem Fingerschnipsen erloschen, bis auf eine, alle Kerzen im Raum und tauchten das Geschehen in diffuse Dunkelheit.

„Vertraue mir, Samantha", flüsterte Severus und küsste mich flüchtig.

Wie aus dem Nichts hielt er plötzlich ein Tuch in den Händen und verband mir damit die Augen.

Meine Arme wurden sanft nach oben gezogen und am Kopfende mit weichen Seilen befestigt.

„Was tust du mit mir?", murmelte ich und spürte meine Abwehr schwinden, die einem prickelnden Gefühl der Erregung Platz machte.

Hilflos wand ich mich hin und her, nicht in der Lage, mich seinen tastenden Händen zu entziehen.

Sie streichelten und massierten mich, packten meine Brüste, während sein Mund daran saugte und suchten zielstrebig meine Lustperle.

Ich spürte ihn, wie er zwischen meinen Schenkeln kniete und mich weiter mit den Händen am ganzen Körper verwöhnte.

Ich stöhnte und schob ihm mein Becken entgegen.

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als ich plötzlich seine Zunge an meiner Klitoris fühlte.

Mit kräftigem Zungenschlag brachte er mich bis kurz vor die Besinnungslosigkeit, ehe er sie in meiner Grotte versenkte.

Ich schrie kurz auf, als schon der erste Orgasmus meinen Körper überrollte.

Und weiter strichen seine Hände über meinen erregten Leib, tasteten sich bis zur Fußsohle, um dort eine gezielte Massage anzuwenden, die mich laut stöhnen ließ.

Dann lag ich plötzlich allein da, hilflos in meiner Erregung, blind und gefesselt und bekam langsam Panik.

„Severus?", flüsterte ich leise. „Wo bist du?"

Doch da griffen schon zwei Hände beherzt zu und ich quieckte laut auf.

Die Hände waren eiskalt, doch das hatte auch etwas erotisches.

Nicht mehr so zart und sanft, kneteten und massierten die Finger meine Brüste und fuhren wild und verlangend über den Körper, bis hin zu meiner Grotte.

Ohne Vorwarnung stießen gleich mehrere Finger in mein Lustzentrum und sein tiefes Stöhnen erklang.

Ich bäumte mich auf, wurde aber sofort heruntergedrückt und statt der Finger drang ein starkes Glied in mich ein, um mich mit wilden Stößen auszufüllen.

„Nicht so wild, du tust mir weh", stöhnte ich wimmernd, doch die Stöße wurden immer heftiger, immer wilder.

Er zog sich aus mir zurück, packte meine Hüften und drehte mich mit einem harten Ruck auf den Bauch, sodass ich glaubte mir brachen die Handgelenke in den Fesseln.

Ich fühlte mich unter den Bauch gepackt und mein Hinterteil wurde hochgehoben.

Nun drang er von hinten kraftvoll in mich ein und setzte seine wilden Stöße fort.

Plötzlich spürte ich etwas, das ich für den Moment nicht glauben konnte. Doch dann war ich wie gelähmt vor Entsetzen – ich spürte ein weiteres Paar Hände auf meiner Haut.

Meine Fesseln wurden etwas gelockert und ein anderer Körper schob sich unter meinen Oberkörper.

„Hey, was läuft hier denn jetzt?", fragte ich leicht panisch und versuchte mich aufzubäumen.

Doch die Hände auf meinem Rücken pressten mich hart in die Matratze zurück, während mein Gesicht wie in Schraubzwingen gehalten wurde.

Wer war hinter mir und brachte mich mit seinen wilden Stößen fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns?

Und wem gehörten die anderen Hände, die nun sanft meine Wangen streichelten und meinen Kopf in eine bestimmte Richtung dirigierten?

Wer zum Teufel mischte hier noch mit?

Fortsetzung folgt!

_Na? Neugierig geworden? Lasst es mich doch bitte mal wissen, keine falsche Scheu, vielleicht wäre ja jetzt mal ein guter Zeitpunkt für ein klitzekleines Review ;-)_


	7. Chapter 7

_ich danke den (leider wenigen) Reviewern für ihre aufmunternden Worte und natürlich aber auch ganz doll den fleißigen (Schwarz-)lesern,_

_ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön geht heute an meine Superbetaleserin und "Pingeltante" Chrissi Chaos, die mich vor so mancher "Schreibdummheit" bewahrt hatte ;)_

_nun aber hinein ins Vergnügen: lest, schmunzelt, holt euch Appetitt oder was auch immer - aber immerhin viel Spaß_

_eure Severina_

**Spiel ohne Grenzen**

Ich versuchte es zu ignorieren, dass ich wehrlos und blind der Willkür und dem Treiben zweier Männer ausgeliefert war, von dem ich bei dem Einen noch nicht einmal seine Identität kannte und bei dem Anderen hoffte, es wäre auch wirklich Snape.

Die Bewegungen hinter mir gingen in ein gemäßigteres Tempo über, der Druck, den eine Hand auf meine Schulterblätter ausübte, lockerte sich und nun begannen beide Hände mich sanft zu streicheln.

Von den Schultern abwärts, seitlich über die Taille, bis hinunter zu den Rundungen meines Hinterteils fuhren diese weichen, jetzt warmen Hände über meine erregte Haut und ließen mich zittern vor Verlangen.

Die anderen, etwas rauhen Hände, strichen noch immer sanft über meine Wangen und Lippen und hielten mich fest in eine Richtung gedrängt.

Schnell war mir klar in welche Richtung es gehen sollte und ich versuchte es wenigstens, mich aus diesem Griff zu winden.

Doch ich hatte keine Möglichkeit auszuweichen und so blieb mir keine andere Wahl, als das meinem Gesicht so nahe Glied vorsichtig in meinen Mund aufzunehmen.

Langsam begann ich zu knabbern und mit meiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur am Schaft entlang zu ziehen. Sanft leckte ich über die Eichel und spürte das Zucken tief im Inneren des gewaltigen Gliedes.

Mein Saugen entlockte ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen und ich glaubte, daran Snape zu erkennen.

Doch wer war der Andere, der sich nun mit einem gewaltigen Orgasmus in mich entleerte?

Noch immer füllte er mich aus und begann nun, meine Brüste zu kneten.

Seine Berührungen waren nicht so sanft und zärtlich, wie die von Severus am Anfang, als nur er und ich im Bett lagen.

Oder gab es da bereits einen heimlichen Beobachter?

Irgendwie hatte die Situation etwas Aufregendes und Erotisches, spürte ich das allzu bekannte Prickeln durch meine Adern schießen.

Hauptsache, ich bekam zum Schluss nicht einen Schock.

Wenn es nun vielleicht Filch war, mit dem Severus ja irgendwie freundschaftlich verbunden war.

Ein plötzlicher Ekel überkam mich und ich hätte mich fast übergeben.

Dieser Zustand ließ mich kurz zubeißen und ein spitzer Schrei ertönte.

Der arme Mann, dessen Glied sich noch in meinem Mund befand, zog sich eiligst zurück.

Ein Fluchen war zu hören und dessen Worte waren sicher nicht geeignet um wiedergegeben zu werden.

Flüstern war zu vernehmen und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass nicht die Stimme von Filch darunter war.

Erleichtert murmelte ich: „Es tut mir leid."

„Noch mal und ich bring dich um!", knurrte die altbekannte Stimme Snapes und ich musste doch innerlich lachen, dass er es war, den es getroffen hatte.

Meine Empfindungen hatten irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit Schadenfreude, obwohl es ja nicht mit Absicht geschehen war.

Erneut wurde ich auf den Rücken gedreht und spürte, wie sich zwei nackte Körper, jeweils rechts und links, neben mich legten.

Noch immer lagen meine Arme in Fesseln und war ich durch das Tuch vor den Augen blind wie ein Maulwurf.

Vier Hände begannen mich an meinen erogensten Zonen zu streicheln, sodass meine Erregungskurve steil anstieg.

Meine Beine wurden, von jedem eines, auseinander gespreizt und die Finger spielten einen wilden Reigen an meinen Schenkeln bis hinauf zu meiner Grotte.

An jeder Brust begann es zu saugen und zu kneten und mir blieb nur, meine heiße Leidenschaft und Erregung heraus zu schreien.

Ich fühlte Finger an meiner Klitoris reiben, andere drangen in meine feuchte Spalte ein und Einer drückte fest an meinen Anusmuskel.

Zitternd, wie in der größten Kälte, wand ich mich hin und her und schrie kurz auf, als ein Finger plötzlich den festen Rand des Anus durchdrang und in ihm versank.

Meine Empfindungen waren unbeschreiblich und rissen mich an den Rand einer Ohnmacht.

Ich spürte, wie sich die Finger in meiner Grotte und in meinem Anus durch das dünne Häutchen hindurch fast berührten und ich explodierte in einem heftigen Orgasmus.

Zuckend ertrug ich noch nicht mal die kleinste Berührung. Alles in mir stand unter Strom.

Es war Himmel und Hölle zugleich und ich schwor mir, den Bastarden die Augen auszukratzen, sobald ich wieder dazu in der Lage war.

Bewegungen, die ich nicht deuten konnte, ließen mich aufmerksam werden.

Dann fühlte ich zwei Hände an meiner Brust, zwei Hände strichen über meine Schenkel und dann erstarrte ich plötzlich – unfähig klar zu denken und es zu begreifen.

Es war einfach unmöglich – nein – einfach undenkbar.

Zwei weitere Hände fuhren begehrlich über meinen Bauch.

„Schluss jetzt!", schrie ich entsetzt. „Nicht mit Dreien!"

Mein Körper wand sich in Panik und Abwehr, soweit dies möglich war.

Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort.

„Beruhige dich, das war eine magische Illusion", kicherte Snape.

„Du verdammter Höllenhund!", heulte ich auf.

Meine Erleichterung war nicht zu überhören.

Meine Schultern wurden angenehm kräftig massiert, während ich bemerkte, wie sich jemand an meiner unteren Region zu schaffen machte.

Meine Beine wurden sanft, aber bestimmt auseinander gedrückt und mit festen Händen gehalten.

Ein Kopf drängte sich dazwischen und ehe ich nachgedacht hatte, warum, glitt eine feuchte warme Zunge an meiner Klitoris entlang.

Diese zarte Reibung, gepaart mit der Schultermassage, ließen mich wohlig aufseufzen.

Da wurde die Schultermassage beendet und jemand schwang sich rittlings auf meinen Oberkörper.

Das Glied schlug mir sacht auf die Nase und entlockte mir ein Kichern.

Doch gleich wurde mir zielstrebig der Luststängel zwischen die Lippen gepresst und ich begann mit meinem intensiven Liebesspiel.

Wer immer es war, sein Stöhnen war markerschütternd und trieb mich immer weiter an. Ich knabberte, leckte, saugte und gab mein Bestes.

Der Orgasmus ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, doch das Liebesspiel war noch nicht zu Ende.

Die Zunge an meiner Klitoris war mittlerweile in meine Spalte eingedrungen und versuchte gemeinsam mit einem vorwitzigen Finger, meine Erregung hoch zu peitschen.

Meine Schultern waren bereits erlöst und so bekamen meine Lippen Besuch von einem verlangenden Mund. Dieser Zungenkuss war von einer Intensität, dass ich glaubte die Zunge in meiner Grotte würde einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen.

Und ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass es nicht Snape war, der das Zungenspiel so brillant beherrschte.

Wieder ließ man mich allein und ich vernahm lediglich das Flüstern als Zeichen der Anwesenheit der Anderen.

Eine Tür schlug zu und ich lauschte leicht ängstlich.

War ich nun doch alleine? Allein mit den Fesseln, allein im Dunkeln, allein mit meiner Erregung.

Ich begann zu zittern und zerrte an den Fesseln.

Da spürte ich, wie die Matratze durch ein Knie eingedrückt wurde.

Jemand kam langsam auf mich zu gekrochen.

Heißer Atem streifte meine Halsbeuge, als sich der Körper fest auf mich senkte und sich sein hartes Glied schmerzhaft an meiner Scham rieb.

„Severus?", flüsterte ich in einem Anflug von Panik.

„Endlich gehörst du ganz allein mir", zischte eine mir unbekannte Stimme und hinterließ mit ihrer Kälte eine Spur der Angst und ein Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins auf meiner Haut.

„Bitte, ich will nicht mehr. Macht mich los", schluchzte ich und zerrte an meine Fesseln.

Doch mir schien es, als würden die feinen Seile bei jeder Bewegung, bei jedem Ziehen, weiter in meine Handgelenke schneiden.

„Wo ist Severus?", brüllte ich den Anderen an und erntete damit nur ein spöttisches Lachen.

„Er hat mir das Feld überlassen", kam es schmalzig.

„Wenigstens eine Pause?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„NEIN!"

„Bitte"

Statt einer Antwort pressten sich zwei harte Lippen auf meinen Mund und schnitt man mir so das Wort ab.

Dem ersten Impuls folgend wollte ich meine Lippen fest zusammen pressen, doch war ich nicht schnell genug.

So drang seine Zunge in meinen Mund und verstand es virtuos, mich erneut in den Strudel der Begierde zu ziehen.

Unsere Bewegungen schienen harmonisch aufeinander abgestimmt, behutsam, ja fast schon andächtig drang er immer wieder in mich ein und ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass ich noch vor wenigen Augenblicken Angst und Panik verspürte.

Diese Sanftheit überraschte mich gewaltig und als ich auch noch fühlte, wie meine Fesseln fielen und meine Handgelenke sanft gepackt wurden, stieg meine Neugierde auf sein wahres Ich ins Unermessliche.

Seine Lippen suchten immer wieder die meinen, sein Zungenkuss nahm mir den Atem und war wilder als seine Bewegungen in mir.

Als er meine Lippen kurz erlöste, konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen und flüsterte:

„Wer bist du?"

Doch seine Antwort blieb aus.

„Schschsch", beruhigte er mich und ich gab mich weiter den Gefühlen des nahenden Orgasmus hin.

Wie in kleinen Wellen kroch die Erregung durch meinen Körper, ließ meinen Atem schneller werden und meine Glieder unkontrolliert zittern.

Seine Stöße wurden nun etwas heftiger und wilder, während mein Körper sie aufnahm und erwiderte.

Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit erfasste mich, als wir gemeinsam den Höhepunkt erreichten und unseren Orgasmus

heraus schrien.

Schwer atmend blieb er auf mir liegen und nur im Unterbewusstsein hörte ich die Tür, welche sich öffnete und wieder schloss.

Ein Räuspern war zu vernehmen, woraufhin sich der Mann von mir erhob und das Bett verließ.

Erneut war ein Flüstern zu hören, was in ein leises Lachen überging.

Würde sich jetzt alles aufklären, würde ich jetzt endlich erfahren wer der geheimnisvolle Fremde war?

Ohne weitere Überlegungen griff ich zu dem Tuch um meine Augen und riss es mir herunter.

Völlig überrascht schaute ich von einem zum anderen und ein fragender Ausdruck legte sich auf mein Gesicht.

Wer was das?

Fortsetzung folgt!

vielleicht jetzt mal ein kleiner Klick auf den Button? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

und noch einer geht ggg, hier nun das (vielleicht) vorletzte Kapitel der Spielermannschaften Snape : Samantha,

wie immer viel Spaß und... (na ihr wisst schon ;-))

**Spiel ohne Grenzen**

Erstaunt und fassungslos zugleich wanderte mein Blick zwischen beiden Männern hin und her.

Aus einem Reflex heraus wickelte ich mir die Bettdecke um meinen Körper, da ich mich plötzlich wie auf dem Präsentierteller fühlte.

Mein Blick blieb an Prof. Snape hängen.

„Severus, was sollte das? Und wer ist der Andere?", murmelte ich, während ich diesen „Anderen" noch einmal musterte.

Sein Äußeres entsprach kaum dem, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte, als ich ihn nur fühlte.

Er war zwar etwas hart in seinen Worten gewesen, aber im Körperlichen sanft, zärtlich, einfühlsam.

Doch hier vor mir stand ein Mann, dessen Körperhaltung bereits Arroganz und Stolz ausstrahlte.

Seine Augen ruhten voller Kälte auf mir und seine Lippen waren geprägt von einem zynischen und süffisanten Lächeln.

Sein langes Haar wurde am Hinterkopf von einem Band gehalten, was ihm etwas Aristokratisches verlieh.

Spröde wie scharfkantiges Glas klang seine Stimme, als er das Wort an mich richtete:

„Meine Identität spielt hier keine Rolle. Du hast genossen und nun hast du zu schweigen!"

Soviel Unverschämtheit war schon fast wieder lustig, aber ich beschränkte mich auf ein kurzes leises Auflachen, da mir dieser Mann einen Hauch Angst einjagte.

„Du hättest mich vielleicht mal fragen können, ob ich so etwas überhaupt mag", wandte ich mich leicht zornig an Severus.

„Ach ja?", meinte er spitz. „Und was wäre deine Antwort gewesen?"

„Natürlich nein !"

„Siehst du, meine Liebe. Genau aus diesem Grund habe ich es nicht für nötig befunden. Denn die Entscheidungen treffe ich, falls du es bereits vergessen hattest. Das ist mein Spiel und in dem gibt es keine Grenzen!", meinte Snape mit öligem Grinsen.

Seine Worte trafen mich hart und ich schluckte schwer.

In mir ballte sich der Zorn zu einem Ausbruch zusammen.

Was erlaubte sich eigentlich dieser Flegel??

Behandelte mich wie – ja – wie eine Sklavin – seine Sexsklavin.

War es das, was er meinte, als er sagte, ich wüsste nicht auf was ich mich einließ?

Nahm er sich das uneingeschränkte Recht über mich zu bestimmen, auch wenn das zum Teil zugegebenermaßen durchaus im Bereich des Angenehmen lag?

An diesen erotischen Spielen hatte ich im Grunde nichts auszusetzen, doch für mein Empfinden lag der Spielraum meiner eigenen Entscheidungen in ziemlich engem Rahmen.

Ich rappelte mich auf, wickelte die Decke fest um mich und sprang vom Bett.

Zu meinem Pech verhedderten sich meine Beine in dem viel zu langen Stoffteil und ich fiel diesen zwei „Höllenhunden" genau vor die Füße.

Kraftvoll packten mich zwei Händepaare und stellten mich wieder auf die Beine.

„Wir wissen doch dass du Temperament besitzt, aber spare es dir für andere Aktivitäten", meinte Snape süffisant.

Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, die unbedingt in sein Gesicht wollten.

Die Atemzüge aus meiner Brust glichen dem Pfeifen einer Dampflok und meine Augen warfen Blitze, die eine ganze Viehherde hätten töten können.

Doch ich wollte mich nicht gehen lassen, nicht vor dem „Fremden".

Und so beschränkte ich mich auf einen hochmütigen Blick und betonte jedes einzelne Wort:

„ICH - WERDE - JETZT - GEHEN !!"

Snape lächelte mich an, doch der dazugehörige Blick hatte etwas mörderisches.

„Das sehe ich nicht so!", zischte er eiskalt und krallte eine Hand in meinen Oberarm.

Ich wich nach hinten aus, um aus der Gefahrenzone zu kommen, doch vergaß ich dabei den „Fremden", der sich nun dicht an mich drängte.

Voll Panik spürte ich seine erneute Erregung und wollte schreien.

Dieses Spiel behagte mir nicht mehr.

Ich zog und zerrte an meinem Arm, den Snape noch immer in seinem Klammergriff hatte. Schmerzlich verzog ich das Gesicht.

„Severus, ich will nicht mehr", bettelte ich. „Lass mich für heute gehen."

Ein diabolisches Leuchten aus den schwarzen Augen traf mich und ich wusste, das bedeutete nichts Gutes.

Immer näher schob Severus seinen Körper an meinen heran und ich verstand – die Karten wurden neu gemischt – ein neues Spiel.

Der Griff um meinen Oberarm lockerte sich und der Schmerz ließ nach.

Doch noch während ich diesen Umstand versuchte zu erfassen, wurde meine Decke, die ich noch immer fest um meinen Körper hielt, mit einem einzigen harten Griff auseinandergerissen und zur Seite geschleudert.

Ich fühlte Hände von hinten nach meinen Brüsten greifen und sie fest kneten. Mein Körper war voller Gegenwehr.

Ich hatte genug für heute, wollte nur noch unter meine Dusche und die Berührungen dieser Hände herunter waschen.

Und so krallte ich mich an diesen Händen fest und versuchte sie von meinem Körper zu reißen, versuchte sogar zu beißen.

Ein lautes herrisches Lachen war die Antwort und meine Arme wurden nach hinten gezogen.

In diesem Moment brachte sich Snape ins Spiel und trat so dicht an mich heran, dass noch nicht einmal ein Blatt zwischen uns gepasst hätte.

„Diese Runde geht an mich", flüsterte er und küsste mich mit einer solchen Intensität, dass sich auf der Stelle das altbekannte Pochen in meinem Lustzentrum einstellte. Ich verfluchte meinen Körper, diesen Verräter.

Doch auch Snapes Körper zeigte eindeutige Zeichen, das er zu allem bereit wäre.

Seine Hände fuhren suchend über meine Schenkel und trafen kurz darauf mitten ins Ziel, ließen mich wohlig aufstöhnen und mich ihm bereitwillig entgegen biegen.

Die Hände an meiner Brust kneteten weiter und brachten mich in Rage. Unwillkürlich begann ich mich zu bewegen und ließ das erregte Glied, das an mein Hinterteil stieß, fest an meiner Haut reiben. Ein Stöhnen drang an mein Ohr und stachelte mich weiter an.

Fest umschlangen mich die Arme des Fremden, sodass ich nicht fallen konnte.

Gleich darauf verstand ich auch warum.

Snape griff ein Bein von mir im Kniegelenk und hob es hoch, drängte sich dicht an mich heran und schon stieß er tief und kräftig sein Glied in meine feuchte Spalte.

Aufjuchzend ließ ich mich an den Körper hinter mir fallen, der mit festem Griff dagegen stemmte.

Bei jedem Stoß von Severus rutschte das Glied an meinem Hinterteil etwas zwischen die Pobacken und erregte mich bis zum Wahnsinn.

Fast erreichte er meinen Anusmuskel und ich wusste nicht mehr, welche der beiden leidenschaftlichen Berührungen, welcher der beiden Männer mich mehr antörnten.

Severus Bewegungen wurden schneller, seine Stöße tiefer und ich spürte die bekannte Atemlosigkeit, fühlte die Welle die mich überrollen wollte, sah die Sterne vor meinen Augen und entlud meinen Orgasmus in einem einzigen langgezogenen Schrei.

Auch Severus sprengte die Ketten und ließ ein grollendes Stöhnen hören.

Langsam fiel mein Bein zur Erde, presste sich sein Körper in einem letzten Aufbäumen an mich und grub er seine Zähne hart in mein empfindliches Fleisch an der Schulter.

Hinter mir vernahm ich ebenfalls ein Stöhnen, doch zeigte mir das harte Etwas zwischen meinen Pobacken, das hier noch nicht alles zu spät war.

Snape zog sich aus mir zurück und verließ das Zimmer durch eine kleinere Tür, vermutlich zum Badezimmer.

Wieder war ich allein mit dem Fremden, den ich nun sehen konnte, aber immer noch nicht wusste, mit wem ich es zu tun hatte.

Ich wollte mich umwenden, doch das wurde geschickt vereitelt.

„Heb die Decke wieder auf!", verlangte er herrisch und hielt mich in der gegebenen Richtung.

In der Hoffnung meine Blöße wieder bedecken zu können, beugte ich mich herunter und griff nach einem Zipfel der Bettdecke.

Sekundenlang begriff ich nicht was da geschah.

Doch das Gefühl, das mich traf war durchaus angenehm.

Ein sanfter Finger rieb an meinem Anus und es fühlte sich an, als würde Öl an meinen Pobacken entlang laufen.

Dann griffen zwei Hände beherzt an meine Hüften und mit einem einzigen Stoß drang der Fremde in meinen Anus ein.

Ein spitzer Schrei entrang sich meiner Brust, der schnell in ein Wimmern und Schnurren überging.

Dieses unbekannte Gefühl überrollte mich, die Empfindungen schlugen über mir zusammen und in meinen Ohren rauschte und klingelte es.

Immer und immer wieder klatschten unsere Körper in einem festen Rhythmus zusammen und schon längst waren Decke und Snape vergessen.

Ich hatte nur Schwierigkeiten die Balance zu halten und meine Knie begannen zu zittern.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien plötzlich Severus, setzte sich vor mir auf den Boden und ergriff meine Hände, legte sie auf seine Schultern und stützte mich so gegen die harten Stöße von hinten.

Ich schloss die Augen und gab mich völlig dem sich nahenden Orgasmus hin.

Eine Hand schob sich zwischen meine leicht gespreizten Beine und rieb sacht an meiner Klitoris.

Die Hände an meinen Hüften krallten sich zusammen und ein markerschütterndes Stöhnen verkündete den Höhepunkt des Fremden.

Seine letzten Stöße und die Hand zwischen meinen Schenkel trieben mich auf die höchste Welle der Erregung und ließen mich explodieren.

Vor meinen Augen tanzten goldene Sterne, die Luft aus meiner Lunge kam nur noch in einem pfeifenden Keuchen und erschöpft brach ich neben Severus Körper zusammen.

Behutsam zog er die noch immer am Boden liegende Decke über mich.

Welche Magie war das, die mich innerhalb weniger Sekunden vom Kampftiger in eine schnurrende Katze verwandelte?

Die mich Sachen machen ließ, die ich doch eigentlich nicht wollte?

Nur noch im Unterbewusstsein registrierte ich, wie der Fremde sich bekleidete, kurz mit Severus flüsterte und dann das Zimmer verließ.

Ein letztes Mal trafen sich unsere Augen und die Kälte in den Seinen ließ mich erschauern.

Fortsetzung folgt!!!

...und wie wars????


	9. Chapter 9

Hallöchen ihr Lieben, hier ist nun das letzte Kapitel von Snape und Samantha Freeman, ich hoffe ihr hattet ein wenig Spaß und wünsche euch für das Finale noch viel Vergnügen, LG Severina

**Spiel ohne Grenzen**

Zaghaftes Klopfen drängte sich in meine verschlafenen Gedanken.

Genüsslich räkelte ich mich auf der weichen Matratze und rollte mich wie ein Kätzchen unter der leichten Decke zusammen.

Halt – wieso Matratze?

Da war es schon wieder, das zaghafte Klopfen, welches nun leicht energisch wurde.

Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten meine Nase und ich musste niesen.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte eine Stimme durch die Tür – die Stimme von Prof. Mc Gonagall.

Senkrecht schoss ich in die Höhe und schaute mich panisch um.

Severus!

Verwirrt blieb mein Blick am Betthimmel hängen und ich erkannte verwundert, dass es mein eigenes Bett war, in dem ich mich befand.

Und von Snape war weit und breit nichts zu entdecken.

„Samantha?", erneut klopfte Mc Gonagall an die Tür und nun klang es keinesfalls mehr zaghaft, sondern eher fordernd und äußerst energisch.

„Einen Moment, Professor", rief ich, sprang aus dem Bett und riss meinen Morgenmantel hektisch aus dem Schrank.

Noch den Gürtel verschließend öffnete ich die Tür und sah Minerva Mc Gonagalls pikierten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es ist 1.ooUhr nachmittags und Sie liegen noch im Bett?", kam es gespreizt.

„Es ist schließlich Wochenende und außerdem fühle ich mich nicht gut", log ich unverschämt.

Denn in Wirklichkeit fühlte ich mich hervorragend, von der Müdigkeit einmal abgesehen.

Nach so einer Nacht jedoch eher verständlich.

Wenn die gute Minerva nur ahnen würde, was in Hogwarts nächtens für Dinge passierten, würde sie wohl Hexenhut und Zauberstab an den Nagel hängen.

Auf meine Lippen zog ein Grinsen, welches mit Unverständnis quittiert wurde.

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor. Darf ich Sie herein bitten?", meinte ich freundlich und trat beiseite.

„Aber nur ganz kurz. Wenn Sie krank sind, sollten Sie vielleicht besser Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen"

Ich konnte gerade noch vermeiden, dass mein unverschämtes Grinsen noch breiter wurde und meine Ohren womöglich noch Besuch bekamen.

„Ich werde einfach mal ausschlafen und dann geht es morgen sicherlich wieder", lächelte ich freundlich und bot Prof. Mc Gonagall einen Platz an.

Leicht fröstelnd zog ich die Schultern zusammen, denn wenn mir Schlaf fehlte, reagierte mein Körper mit Schüttelfrost.

Mit einem leisen „Plopp" erschienen auf dem Tisch am Sofa zwei dampfende große Tassen mit heißem Kaffee, dessen verführerischer Duft den Raum erfüllte.

„Oh Danke, Professor. Genau das was ich jetzt brauche."

Und gierig griffen meine Hände nach dem wärmenden Getränk.

Nach wenigen Schlucken spürte ich, wie meine Lebensgeister erwachten und ein wohliges Gefühl durch meinen Körper kroch.

„Hat Ihr Besuch einen bestimmten Grund, Prof. Mc Gonagall?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Ein durchdringender Blick , der fast den Grund meiner Seele berührte, traf mich.

„Fühlen Sie sich wohl in Hogwarts, Samantha?", kam ihre Frage, an der ich gleich erkannte, dass es nicht die eigentliche Frage war, nicht der Grund ihres Hierseins.

„Ja, es ist traumhaft hier. Ich bin von Hogwarts und der ganzen Umgebung begeistert. Und dieses ganze Magische ist so unglaublich und doch so wunderbar", schwärmte ich mit wohl verklärtem Gesicht, denn Minerva schmunzelte leicht.

„Und wie verstehen Sie sich mit den Schülern und Lehrern?", verhörte sie mich weiter.

„Alle sind so nett und freundlich und die Schüler so wissbegierig, alles aus der Muggelwelt zu erfahren. Schade, dass die Zeit schon fast vorbei ist."

Leise Wehmut klang in meiner Stimme mit, denn am liebsten wäre ich nie mehr gegangen.

„Gibt es denn keine Probleme?", kam es ungläubig aus Prof. Mc Gonagalls Mund.

„Jedenfalls keine Nennenswerten", meinte ich leicht ungeduldig, da mir dieses um – den – Brei – herum reden auf die Nerven ging.

Freundlich lächelte ich Minerva an und ging zum Angriff über.

„Bitte, Professor. Warum kommen Sie nicht zum Grund Ihres Hierseins? Wir können doch offen reden."

Unbehaglich rutschte Mc Gonagall auf dem Polster des Sofas hin und her.

„Na gut, Samantha! Ich mache mir große Sorgen um Sie!", platzte sie heraus.

Mit großen Augen blickte ich sie an.

„Aber Professor, warum denn das?", versuchte ich es lustig klingen zu lassen, doch mein Herzschlag schnellte mir bis in den Hals und ließ meine Mandeln vibrieren.

Was ahnte oder wusste sie von Snape und mir? Würde ich aus Hogwarts verwiesen werden, so kurz vor dem Ende?

„Sie haben Umgang mit jemandem, der nicht gut für Sie ist. Dieser Mensch ist niederträchtig und gefährlich und er wird Sie zerstören, gerade weil Sie ein Muggel sind."

Hektische Flecken traten auf ihr blasses Gesicht und ihre Unterlippe begann zu beben.

„Haben Sie so eine schlechte Meinung von ihm?", fragte ich geschockt über ihre Worte.

„Die Allerschlechteste!", spie sie mir entgegen. „Das ist kein Mensch, das ist der Teufel!"

Ich verschluckte mich an dem Rest meines Kaffees und schaute sie fassungslos an.

„Was hat er Ihnen denn getan, dass Sie ihn so hassen?", murmelte ich verständnislos.

„Diesen Menschen kann man einfach nur hassen, auch ohne dass er meinem persönlich etwas getan hat."

Diese Rage kannte ich bei ihr noch gar nicht und um so mehr erschreckte es mich.

„Hat er nicht auch gute Seiten?", versuchte ich es vorsichtig.

„Wer?", kam verdutzt ihre Frage.

„Na Prof. Snape. Über wen reden wir denn hier sonst?", meinte ich etwas barsch.

Doch das ging in dem trockenen Auflachen Minervas unter.

„Ich rede doch hier nicht von Severus, meine Liebe. Nein, ich meinte Lucius Malfoy."

„Wer?", kam es jetzt verständnislos von mir.

„Samantha. Ich rede von dem Mann, der letzte Nacht Ihr Zimmer verließ. Sie müssen doch wissen, wen Sie zu Gast hatten."

Mit klappte der Unterkiefer herab und ich schaute auf die Frau, als rede sie wirres Zeug.

„Ich verstehe nichts. In meinem Zimmer war niemand, nicht mal ich!", rechtfertigte ich mich und hoffte nur, sie würde nicht wissen wollen, wo ich die Nacht verbracht hatte.

„Sie waren nicht in Ihrem Zimmer?", meinte Minerva leicht ungläubig.

„Nein!", beteuerte ich mit fester Stimme.

Mc Gonagall zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Malfoy kam aber so gegen 10 Uhr gestern Abend aus Ihrem Zimmer. Und da dachte ich... Sein Sie auf der Hut vor diesem Mann!"

„Wer ist er eigentlich?", wollte ich mit klopfendem Herzen wissen, denn in mir keimte ein schrecklicher Verdacht.

„Draco Malfoys Vater. Lucius Malfoy ist ein treuer und fanatischer Anhänger des...des... Voldemorts!", kam es gepresst von ihren Lippen. „Er ist ein gefährlicher Todesser."

Mir wurde plötzlich übel und wie durch Watte hindurch hörte ich Minervas Stimme.

„Wissen Sie bereits etwas über Voldemort und seine Todesser?"

Ich nickte matt.

„Ja, Prof. Dumbledore erzählte mir einmal von den schrecklichen Taten dieser Menschen."

„Und genau aus diesem Grund mache ich mir Sorgen um Sie, Samantha. Ich bekam schon leichte Panik, als Sie heute morgen nicht zum Frühstück erschienen sind. Als das Mittagessen auch ohne Sie vorbei ging, da hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und musste nachsehen, wie es Ihnen geht. Samantha, bitte halten Sie sich fern von diesem Mann. Denn für ihn sind Muggel wie Sie nur Abschaum, nur gut zu Quälen und Töten."

Prof. Mc Gonagalls Stimme überschlug sich vor Sorge und Aufregung fast und ihre Hände waren so fest ineinander verschlungen, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Aber ich hatte gestern keinen Besuch, Professor, wirklich! Ich war selbst auch nicht anwesend und es erschreckt mich, das jemand heimlich in meinem Zimmer war. Warum nur?", sinnierte ich und meine Gefühle lagen irgendwo zwischen Zorn und Abscheu.

Es schüttelte mich, wenn ich mir überlegte, dass ein Fremder an meinen persönlichen Dingen war.

Ein Fremder!!!

Mit brüchiger Stimme kam meine Frage und ich fürchtete mich vor der Antwort.

„Wie sieht denn dieser Lucius Malfoy eigentlich aus, Professor?"

Minerva Mc Gonagall war wohl zu aufgewühlt, um sich über meine seltsame Frage zu wundern.

Wie ein feuerspeiender Drachen spuckte sie die Antwort aus.

„Es sieht so aus wie er ist, arrogant und kalt. Hochgewachsen, stolz, mit langen blonden Haaren und eiskalten grauen Augen. Das zynische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht macht ihn so angsteinflößend."

Minerva schüttelte sich. „Er gibt sich nett und schlägt eiskalt zu."

Ein hässliches berstendes Geräusch beendete ihre Worte und erstaunt sah sie auf.

Meine Kaffeetasse war mir aus den Händen geglitten und am Boden zerschellt.

„Hach, bin ich wieder ungeschickt!", versuchte ich die Situation humorvoll zu überspielen.

Doch in mir tobte ein Sturm, der mich umzureißen drohte.

Zitternd saß ich vor Minerva, unfähig mich zu rühren oder nur einen Laut zu äußern.

„Ihnen scheint es wirklich nicht gut zu gehen. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, Madam Pomfrey ..."

„Nein!", durchschnitt mein Aufschrei ihre Worte.

Doch ich fing mich schnell wieder.

„Tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich möchte jetzt nur noch ins Bett", murmelte ich niedergeschlagen.

Sie warf einen seltsamen Blick auf mich und fragte leise:

„Ist auch alles in Ordnung, Samantha?"

„Ja, ich möchte mich nur etwas ausruhen", wisperte ich und spürte, wie Tränen unaufhaltsam ihren Weg nach draußen suchten.

Minerva erhob sich, sorgte mit ihrem Zauberstab noch schnell für Ordnung und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Passen Sie auf sich auf", meinte sie und Besorgnis lag in ihren Worten.

Dann schloss sie die Tür leise hinter sich und ließ mich allein.

Allein mit meiner Angst und meinen Befürchtungen.

Ich fühlte mich wie zerschlagen.

Mein erster Gedanke war - Severus!

Ihn fragen, zur Rede stellen, Gewissheit holen.

Wie konnte er mir so etwas antun?

Doch automatisch gingen meine Schritte in Richtung Bett, warf ich mich aufschluchzend hinein und zog mir die Decke bis über den Kopf.

Ich wünschte mir zu sterben und begann haltlos zu weinen.

Was hatte ich nur getan?

Ein Todesser – jemand der skrupellos tötet!!

Irgendwann schlief ich ein.

Mein Zimmer lag in tiefer Dunkelheit, als ich erwachte und verwirrt einen Augenblick überlegte.

Wie ein Keulenschlag traf mich die Wahrheit und die Worte Minervas wurden wieder präsent.

Ich stöhnte auf vor lauter Verzweiflung und wünschte mir nichts so sehr wie Klarheit.

Mit pochendem Herzen sah ich den Spalt unter meiner Zimmertür kurz aufleuchten und hörte das Schnappen des Türschlosses.

Das leise Knarren der sich öffnenden Tür trieb mir den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn.

Ich wollte schreien, doch meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Statt dessen kam ein heiseres:

„Wer ist da?"

„Lumos."

Ein Zauberstab leuchtete auf und schien mir mitten ins Gesicht.

Bunte Kreisel tanzten vor meinen Augen und ich war eine Zeitlang blind.

Näherkommende Schritte trieben meinen Adrenalinspiegel in schwindelerregende Höhen.

Reflexartig rollte ich mich an das Fußende des Bettes und rutschte dort zu Boden.

Zusammengerollt presste ich mich in die äußerste Ecke.

Licht flammte auf und das Zimmer schien taghell.

„Was treibst du denn hier?", klang eine wohlbekannte Stimme. „Ist dir das Bett zu unbequem?"

Dieser beißende Spott konnte nur von einem kommen – Severus!

Ich rappelte mich hoch und ließ mich anschließend an das Fußende des Bettes zurück sinken.

Schweigend schaute Snape auf mich herab, als erwarte er eine Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig!", sagte ich in die Stille hinein.

„Eine Erklärung – ich? Wofür?", meinte Snape spitz.

„Ich will ja nicht wissen, auf welch mysteriösen Wegen ich in mein Zimmer gekommen bin letzte Nacht. Aber wer – verdammt, ist der Fremde?"

Meine Stimme klang hoch und schrill.

„Du hast es doch vernommen. Genießen und schweigen", lachte er leicht zynisch.

Wie von allen Furien besessen sprang ich auf und stützte mich auf Snape.

Mit beiden Fäusten schlug ich auf seine Brust ein.

„Wer zum Teufel ist er?", schrie ich.

Derb griff Severus nach meinen Handgelenken und schüttelte mich.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich, seinen Griff zu lösen.

Ich wollte ihm weh tun, mich rächen für seinen Spott.

Dann lag ich auch schon auf dem Bett, Snape saß rittlings auf mir und presste meine Arme hart in die Matratze.

„Beruhige dich", meinte er leise.

Doch ich wollte nicht, ich wollte toben, meine Wut herauslassen, ihn zur Rede stellen.

Und so wehrte ich mich erneut mit Händen und Füßen, soweit es noch möglich war.

„REISS DICH JETZT ZUSAMMEN!", brüllte er mich plötzlich an und vor Schreck lag ich stocksteif.

„Na also", meinte er ruhig, „und jetzt sei lieb."

Und schon beugt er sich zu mir herab, ohne meine Handgelenke freizugeben, und küsste mich.

Erneut strampelte ich mit den Beinen und versuchte ihn abzuwerfen.

„Verdammt noch mal, was soll das? Ich hetzte dir gleich einen Lähmfluch auf den Hals!", blaffte mich Severus an, als ich seine Weichteile empfindlich getroffen hatte.

„Sag mir doch bitte nur, wer der Fremde ist", bettelte ich verzweifelt.

Doch keine Antwort, nur ein unergründlicher Blick.

„Bitte!"

Noch immer nichts.

„War es Lucius Malfoy? Sag schon, war es dieser menschenverachtende Bastard Malfoy? WAR – ER – ES???", brüllte ich meine Angst hinaus.

Leichtes Erschrecken lag in Snapes Gesicht.

„Woher weißt du es?", murmelte er trocken.

„Von Minerva. Sie hatte ihn gestern Abend aus meinem Zimmer kommen sehen. Aus meinem Zimmer!"

Meine Stimme überschlug sich.

„Warum, Severus? Warum er?", weinte ich auf.

„Es war ein Spiel, Samantha. Ich hatte dich gewarnt."

Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Triumph und Mitleid.

„Ich habe Angst", flüsterte ich heiser.

Zu meinem Erstaunen legte sich Snape neben mich, nahm mich fest in den Arm und murmelte:

„Niemand wird dir etwas tun, Sammy, solange ich bei dir bin."

Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an ihm fest.

„Halt mich", bat ich mit belegter Stimme.

Seine Worte hinterließen eine Gänsehaut auf meiner Seele du waren wie Balsam für meine gereizten Nerven.

Mein Herz schlug auf einmal bis in den Hals hinauf und ein prickelndes Zittern überlief meinen Körper.

Schlagartig wurde mir eines klar – ich war verliebt!

Ich empfand Gefühle für diesen Mann, in dessen Armen ich gerade lag, die weit über das Verlangen nach Sex hinaus gingen.

Doch es waren Gefühle ohne Zukunft, denn uns trennten Welten.

In ein paar Tagen werde ich Hogwarts wieder verlassen, verlassen müssen, und alles was mir vielleicht bleiben würde, wären schöne Erinnerungen.

Erinnerungen an eine Welt, die ich nie wieder betreten würde, an Menschen die ich nie wiedersehen würde, an Gefühle die ich so nie mehr erleben würde.

Eine einsame Träne suchte sich den Weg über meine Wange und wurde sanft weg geküsst.

„Kummer?", fragte Severus leise.

„Mir bleiben noch 3 Tage in deiner Welt", meinte ich niedergeschlagen.

Severus nickte stumm.

Vorsichtig suchte sein Mund meine Lippen, strichen seine Hände zärtlich über meinen Rücken.

Er drängte seinen Körper fest an meinen und ich spürte seine Erregung an meinem Oberschenkel.

Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte ich Snape an den Schultern ein wenig von mir weg, was er mit einem erstaunten Blick quittierte.

„Ich möchte jetzt nicht, bitte", murmelte ich und hatte etwas Angst vor seiner Reaktion.

Lange senkte er seinen Blick in meinen, auf seine Lippen legte sich ein leichtes, fast schon zärtliches Lächeln, als er meinte:

„In Ordnung."

Während ich Severus noch ungläubig anstarrte, zog er bereits die Bettdecke über uns Beide, nahm mich in den Arm und löschte das Licht.

„Schlaf jetzt", murmelte er in mein Ohr und dankbar kuschelte ich mich an den Mann, der sich hinter mir an meinen Rücken presste und seinen Arm wie besitzergreifend auf meinen Bauch legte.

Wenige Augenblicke später war ich auch bereits eingeschlafen.

Die letzten Tage und Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und am letzten Abend wurden nicht nur die Schüler in die Ferien verabschiedet, sondern es gab auch ein kleines Abschiedsfest für mich.

Und wieder standen die schönsten Köstlichkeiten auf den Tischen, die sich von der Last der Speisen bogen.

Bei den Abschiedsworten, die Prof. Dumbledore mir mit auf den Weg gab, liefen mir haltlos die Tränen herunter und als mir die Schüler, natürlich mit Ausnahmen, stehend applaudierten, war es ganz aus.

Ein Schluchzen schüttelte mich und ich war dankbar, dass in diesem Moment Prof. Dumbledore hinter mich trat und mir aufmunternd die Schultern drückte.

Neben mir regte sich nichts, Prof. Snape saß mit seinem versteinerten Alltagsgesicht auf seinem Stuhl und durchbohrte mit kaltem Blick die Schüler.

„Wir treffen uns später noch zu einem kleinen Abschiedstrank, Samantha. Sie werden doch kommen?", flüsterte der Schulleiter.

„Ja, sehr gern, Professor", bestätigte ich die Einladung.

Das Lehrerzimmer schien aus allen Nähten zu bersten.

Alle waren erschienen, sogar Hagrid und Mr. Filch.

Ein stechender Blick traf mich aus der hintersten Ecke.

Prof. Snape hatte sich in die Dunkelheit geflüchtet und schien keinen Wert auf Gesellschaft zu legen.

„Na dann nicht", murmelte ich enttäuscht.

Seit ich vor zwei Tagen morgens allein erwacht war, hatten wir uns nur noch zu den Mahlzeiten kurz gesehen.

An seinen Unterrichtsstunden sollte ich nicht mehr teilnehmen, ließ er mir ohne Erklärung ausrichten.

So stürzte ich mich in das muntere und lustige Treiben.

Noch einmal wurden witzige und gefährliche Anekdoten aus der Zeit meines Hierseins erzählt, trank man Wein und Butterbier, lachte und scherzte und so flogen die Stunden dahin.

Snape rührte sich nicht einmal aus seiner Ecke heraus und plötzlich war er verschwunden.

Leichte Wehmut packte mich, doch schon hatte mich der bunte Kreis der Lehrer wieder verschlungen und schallte bald darauf mein Lachen durch den Raum.

Nach Mitternacht kam Prof. Dumbledore auf mich zu und zog mich etwas zur Seite.

„Samantha, nun ist Ihr Aufenthalt bei uns leider zu Ende. Es war hoffentlich eine schöne und lehrreiche Zeit für Sie. Wenn die Schüler das Schloss in Richtung Bahnstation verlassen haben, werde ich Sie auf dem gleichen Weg, den wir gekommen waren, nach Hause geleiten. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine schöne letzte Nacht in Hogwarts."

Seine lustigen Augen blinzelten mich an und ich musste mich abwenden, um die Röte meiner Wangen zu verbergen.

„Danke Professor, für alles. Es war eine wundervolle und aufregende Zeit hier in Hogwarts. Von den Erinnerungen werde ich mein Leben lang zehren."

Wenige Minuten später war Jeder auf dem Weg in seine Räume und auch ich schloss ein letztes Mal die Tür meines Zimmers hinter mir, lehnte mich an das harte kühle Holz und starrte durch die Dunkelheit.

Etwas raschelte und eine dunkle Gestalt löste sich aus dem diffusen Licht des Mondes, welches in sanftem Schimmer durch die Scheibe schien.

Auch ohne zu fragen oder zu sehen, wusste ich, wer in meinem Zimmer wartete.

„Severus", flüsterte ich belegt und schon umfassten mich zwei Arme, lag ein Lippenpaar auf meinem Mund.

Sein Kuss scheu, als wäre es der Erste, und voller Zärtlichkeit, überraschte mich.

Seine Hände durchwühlten verlangend mein Haar, wanderten über die Schultern hinweg und drückten mich sanft an seinen Körper.

„Unsere letzte Nacht, die letzte Runde in diesem Spiel", flüsterte er an meinem Hals.

Seine Zunge hinterließ eine feuchte Spur in meiner Halsbeuge, während seine kalten Hände einen Weg unter mein Shirt suchten.

„Ja, es war nur ein Spiel", murmelte ich und hoffte, er möge die Enttäuschung in meiner Stimme nicht hören.

Mit einem Ruck zog Severus mir das Shirt über den Kopf und streifte meinen BH, den er wie auch immer bereits geöffnet hatte, mit herunter.

Zitternde Finger glitten über meine üppigen Rundungen, während meine Hände an seinem Umhang zugange waren.

Wie von Geisterhand öffnete sich ein Knopf nach dem anderen und der Umhang glitt zu Boden.

Ich schmunzelte – diese Magie würde ich vermissen.

Ein paar Augenblicke später pressten sich unsere nackten Körper aneinander und das Holz an meinem Rücken schien zu brennen.

Meine Hand suchte die von Severus, umklammerte sie und ich zog den Mann hinter mir her in Richtung meines Himmelbettes.,

Ich wollte diese letzte Nacht mit ihm, mit allen Sinnen genießen.

Bis in die Mitte des Bettes zog ich ihn mit, stieß ihn sacht auf den Rücken und lehnte mich auf ihn.

Mein Kuss war wild und meine Zunge forderte seine zum Duell.

Doch weiter ging es auf Wanderschaft und meine Lippen fuhren an seinem Hals entlang, meine Zähne knabberten gefühlvoll an einem Ohrläppchen, während eine Hand von mir bereits die unteren Regionen mit zärtlichem Streicheln verwöhnte.

Sie fuhr an den Hüften sacht vorbei, über die Außenseiten der Schenkel weiter bis zum Knie, während mein Mund an seinen steif aufgerichteten Brustwarzen hing.

Mein Saugen entlockte Snape ein leises Stöhnen.

Oder war es eher mein Streicheln der Hand, die mittlerweile an den Innenseiten seiner gespreizten Schenkel angekommen war?

Wie zufällig berührte ein Finger seinen Anusmuskel, fuhr sacht über seine Hoden, ehe ich mit der ganzen Hand sein erregtes Glied umfasste.

Severus bäumte sich auf, da mein Mund seine Reise fortsetzte, über den Bauchnabel zog, in den sich meine Zunge spielerisch versenkte, während meine Hand an seinem Penis auf- und abglitt.

Zu der Hand gesellten sich nun auch meine Lippen, die seine Eichel liebevoll umschlossen.

Weiter und weiter verschwand sein Glied in meinem Mund, meine Hand zog leichte Kreise in Richtung seiner Hoden und strich über seine Pobacken.

Ich saugte, knabberte und leckte Severus bis an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

Er stöhnte laut und bog sich mir entgegen.

Da plötzlich packten mich seine starken Hände, stießen mich auf den Rücken und er zwängte sich zwischen meine Schenkel, drang in mich ein und entlud sich nach einigen schnellen Stößen mit einem Aufschrei in mir.

Ohne das sein Glied meinen Körper verließ, begann nun Severus seine Erkundungstour.

Lippen und Hände wechselten ab in dem Spiel der Erregung, fuhren genüsslich über meine Brüste, saugte er an meinen Brustwarzen, dass mir ein Feuerwerk in mein Lustzentrum schoss.

Noch immer in mir, strich er an meinen Hüften und Schenkeln entlang und ließ mich erzittern.

Ein wenig hob Severus seinen Körper von meinem ab und ein Finger drängte zu meiner Klitoris.

Ich glaubte fast zu vergehen, als Severus meine Lustperle sanft rieb und ich spürte, wie sein Glied in meiner Grotte sich wieder zu stattlicher Größe entwickelte.

Im Nu füllte er mich völlig aus.

Doch keine Bewegung folgte, kein Stoß.

Noch immer rieb er langsam an meiner Klitoris und presste meine Bewegungen herunter.

„Ich möchte deine Erregung auskosten, dich mit all meinen Sinnen fühlen und spüren, wie du dich um mich windest", meinte Severus lachend und machte weiter.

Kurz darauf überrollte mich ein mächtiger Orgasmus, übermannte mich das Wahnsinnsgefühl, seinen prall erregten Penis dabei in mir zu spüren.

Als mein Orgasmus noch nicht richtig abgeklungen war, begann Severus mit seinen Bewegungen.

Erst sacht und langsam, dann schneller und tiefer, peitschte er mich von Stoß zu Stoß zum nächsten Höhepunkt.

Mein Atmen ging in ein Keuchen über, unsere Körper waren in der nächtlichen Wärme mit Schweiß überzogen.

Ich konnte nichts mehr an meinem Körper kontrollieren, zitterte und bebte und schrie meinen nächsten Orgasmus hinaus, dem unter Severus weiteren Stößen noch einer folgte, untermalt von seinen dunklen schweren Stöhnen.

Erschöpft blieben wir aufeinander liegen und klammerten uns aneinander.

Langsam normalisierte sich unser Herzschlag wieder und kühlten sich unsere Körper ab.

Ich fröstelte.

Behutsam zog Severus die leichte Bettdecke über uns.

Meine Augen hatten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und ich sah seine Augen auf mich gerichtet.

Wie einen Hauch fühlte ich die Berührung seiner Hand auf meiner Wange.

„Du warst in der Zeit sehr tapfer, Samantha und hast mich ohne großen Fragen genommen wie ich nun mal bin", presste Severus plötzlich hervor.

„Du hast das Spiel in den letzten Wochen bestimmt", murmelte ich nur.

Snape zog sich aus mir zurück und legte sich neben mich, ohne seine Hand von meiner Wange zu nehmen.

„Morgen ist alles vorbei. Schade eigentlich", meinte ich traurig.

„Bereust du nichts?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Nein!", kam es kurz, aber bestimmt von mir.

Wie zwei Ertrinkende klammerten wir uns an den folgenden Kuss, als wollten unsere Lippen miteinander verschmelzen.

Unsere Körper strebten ein letztes Mal der Vereinigung entgegen.

Seine Bewegungen waren sanft, langsam und gefühlvoll, so als wollten sie niemals enden.

Mit unvorstellbarer Zärtlichkeit strich er noch einmal über meinen bebenden Körper, suchten seine Lippen meine steil aufgerichteten Brustwarzen.

Der Orgasmus zog in lang gesteckten Wellen durch jeden Muskel, jede Nervenzelle und peitschte das Blut durch die Adern.

„Severus!", schrie ich durch die Nacht und klammerte mich an ihn, kurz vor dem Ertrinken in dem bunten Strudel der Leidenschaft.

Wortlos und unendlich zärtlich kuschelten wir uns aneinander und gaben uns der Stille der Nacht hin.

Ab und an klang der Schrei einer Eule durch die Dunkelheit.

Mit schwerem Herzen schlief ich ein letztes Mal in Severus Armen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich die Vielfalt der Stimmen, die durch das Schloss klangen, aus meinen Träumen.

Kutschenräder klapperten über das Pflaster der Einfahrt und schwatzend und lachend bestiegen die Schüler die Gefährte, welche sie zur Bahnstation, und damit in die Ferien brachten.

Einige winkten zu mir hoch, hatten mich entdeckt, wie ich neugierig meinen Kopf aus dem Fenster streckte.

Schnell ging ich duschen, packte mit leiser Wehmut meine Sachen zusammen und naschte etwas an dem Frühstück, das eine besorgte Seele mir auf den kleinen Tisch gestellt hatte.

Mein Magen war wie zugeschnürt.

Ein letzter Blick glitt durch den Raum, der in den vergangenen Wochen meine Heimat war, mein Zuhause.

Ein kleines Blinken auf dem Nachttischchen weckte meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Mit wenigen Schritten stand ich davor und blickte staunend auf ein kleines zierliches Kettchen mit einem Schlangenanhänger.

Ein klitzekleiner Smaragd als Auge der Schlange hatte das Blinken ausgelöst.

Behutsam nahm ich die Kette in meine Hände.

War sie wirklich für mich?

Da entdeckte ich einen Zettel.

„Wann immer du an mich denkst...S."

Eine Träne tropfte auf den Anhänger und ich war mir sicher, ein leises Zischen gehört zu haben.

Das feste Klopfen an meiner Tür riss mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken.

Prof. Dumbledore trat nach meinem Aufruf ein und blickte sich um.

„Fertig, Samantha? Sie haben ja kaum etwas gegessen", meinte er teilnahmsvoll.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger, Professor. Fertig bin ich mit allem, wir können also los!", sagte ich forsch, um das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu überspielen.

Mit Gepäck würde auf dem gleichen Weg nach Hause befördert werden, wie es auch nach Hogwarts kam.

Im Lehrerzimmer stand fast das komplette Kollegium und verabschiedete sich von mir mit lieben Worten.

Doch soviel ich auch suchte, Severus war nicht dabei, ließ mich ohne Abschied gehen.

Seinen Abschied trug ich um den Hals, tief verborgen unter meinem Shirt.

Ein letztes Winken – dann zog mich ein Strudel davon.

Die Wiese lag in strahlendem Sonnenschein, als mein allerletzter Blick auf das Schloss fiel.

Prof. Dumbledore nahm meine Hand, murmelte einige unverständliche Worte und zog mir langsam den Ring von meinem Finger.

Vor meinen Augen schien das Schloss wie in Nebel zu versinken, als würde ein unsichtbares Tuch über die Türme und Zinnen gezogen. Hogwarts verschwand.

Einige Atemzüge später stand nur noch eine alte zerfallene Ruine auf dem Hügel, umgeben von einem See, der die Sonnenstrahlen in den Himmel reflektierte.

„Leb wohl, Severus", murmelte ich mit ein paar winzigen Tränen in den Augenwinkeln.

Es war eine schöne Zeit, unvergesslich und der Abschied fällt mir schwer.

Doch ich nehme ein kleines Geheimnis mit zurück in meine Welt.

Wer weiß, vielleicht in 11 Jahren...

„Plopp"

Ende!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

wenn euch nun diese Story gefallen hat, dann wäre doch jetzt sicherlich der beste Zeitpunkt für ein kleines Review ;-)), ich würde mir glatt eine Bommel ans Bein freuen lach


End file.
